The Demise Saga
by LostAngel44
Summary: The Elric brothers discover a boy who seems to suffer from amnesia. As the boys help him find his memory, the rumor of a mysterious Homunculus arises. Can they stop this new Honmunculus before Amestris is destroyed? Read to find out.
1. The Discovery

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 1: The Discovery-**

* * *

><p>Edward and Alphonse Elric ran through the allies in downtown Amestris as fast as their legs could carry them. They were currently chasing after a certain Homunculus-hermaphrodite known as Envy. They had been chasing after the elusive shape shifting Homunculus, who until know, had never been so close to capture. Ed and Al had chased Envy into a dead end but that wasn't going to stop the spiky-haired Homunculus. "Catch me if you can, little Fullmetal!" "Don't call me <em>LITTLE<em>!" As Ed yelled, Envy jumped, turned into a massive raven and flew away into the night.

Ed stopped for a rest, "I swear, one day, I'll catch that annoying palm tree," he growled. Ed caught his breath quickly and looked for Al, spotting him looking at a pile of trash. "Al is everything ok-" Ed's voice faltered at the sight of the limp body his brother held. "Brother, I found him over here," Al said calmly as far as Ed could tell, "I think he's dead." Al gestured to the blood that sluggishly pulsed out of the boy's head. Suddenly, the body started to groan. "Zombie!" Al shrieked, "No it's not!" Ed yelled over Al.

Ed stopped his panicking, "If we act quickly, there's still a chance we can save him." Ed and Al got to the hospital in half the time it would normally take, via usage of alchemy. Ed and Al waited quietly in some chairs as the doctors rushed the kid away. Soon a nurse came out of the room. The brothers jumped up, "How's he going to be?" The nurse smiled, nearly blinding the brothers with her obscenely white teeth, "He'll be fine." The Elrics sighed with relief, "How much longer will it be till he wakes up?" Ed asked.

The nurse suddenly became very interested with twiddling her fingers, and it worried the Elrics. "The doctor doesn't know how much longer it'll be, he's just a kid after all." This new piece of information shocked the Elrics because, as usual, they had not paid much attention to his appearance. The nurse walked away to care for a child with a giant lobster firmly attached to its fingers. As she continued her rounds, a doctor appeared out of the shadows. The nurse nearly screamed, "Doctor, I didn't see you there!"

The doctor merely smiled, "How's the patient?" The nurse smiled back, "Fine, he should wake up in a week at max." The doctor's smile grew broader, flaunting straight, white teeth. "Good." The nurse walked away and the doctor went through the door behind him. "Our little patient is doing just fine," the doctor said as he turned to face Lust and Gluttony. Lust chuckled as the doctor's form was eaten away by red electricity to be replaced by Envy.

**-Chapter 1 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

So it's finally up after much nagging from the other author of the story, especially since I had to re-edit this, since he kind of screwed up when we first wrote it, but that's easily explained, but I won't bother explaining. Please continue to read, and we will continue to upload. Leave a comment, maybe favorite or follow, and check for more.


	2. The Awakening

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 2: The Awakening-**

* * *

><p>The Elrics awoke at the sounds of doctors and nurses cheering their little heads off. It took a minute or two for the brothers to remember where they were. The nurse from earlier rushed to greet them, a giant smile on her face. "Whas goin' on?" Ed yawned as he stretched. "He's awake! That boy you brought in is awake!" That woke the brothers up, "After only one day?" Ed said, shocked. "Follow me and see for yourself," the nurse said and they followed the nurse, who opened a door to a room, and walked in. Blinding lights filled the Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes. Once they had adjusted Ed could see a doctor and several nurses crowded around the bed.<p>

Ed barely made it through, but did, thanks to Al. Before the brothers was a tall, sandy-haired kid that looked fourteen. He had dark brown eyes that went well with his dirty blond hair. He looked tired and extremely confused. "Where am I?" "You're in a hospital," Ed explained, "My brother and I found you in an alley. I'm Edward Elric, and this," he said gesturing to Al, "Is my younger brother Alphonse. Who are you?"

The boy touched his forehead, "I… don't remember," he finally said. One of the doctors pulled Ed aside, "It seems to be that he is suffering from amnesia." Ed sighed, "So I take he doesn't remember anything," he turned to Al, "Looks like the kid's memory is on our to-do list too." The Elrics sighed as they ran through the list in their heads… And possibly a muzzle for Roy. "But brother, Al said, "What should we call him till he remembers?"

"His name should be Lucifer," Ed said, "Why's that brother?" Ed shrugged, "If I'm remember correctly, that name means 'Bringer of Light' in Latin." Al sighed, feeling overwhelmed, partly by his brothers occasional stupid moments, partly from Ed's ignorance. Al's thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened. A short, fat man, wearing a doctor's jacket with a cartoonish face appeared. Behind him was a tall, sexy (slut?) woman, dressed in similar attire. Sadly, these people would only cause trouble.

**-Chapter 2 END-**


	3. The Homunculi Make Their Move

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 3: The Homunculi Make Their Move**

* * *

><p>"Fullmetal, hand the boy over now, and maybe we will spare you and your brother." Lust said, motioning with her hand, the claws that made up her hands extended. "Al, get him out of here!"<p>

"Right brother!" Al clapped his hands together and touched the wall, where it crumbled away, leaving a hole large enough for Al to get himself and Lucifer out of the room.

Al picked up Lucifer and jumped out through the hole, landing on a slightly smaller building nearby. Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted the bed frame into a spear and pierced the IV of morphine that had been hooked up to Lucifer.

He took the spear, and with a swift movement, punctured Lust's skin, passing her ribs, lodging itself in her side. Lust hissed and slashed at Ed's face, her claws passing within inches of Ed's face, before falling unconscious to the floor, her Philosophers Stone going haywire as it tried to repair the damage.

"What did you do to my Lust?" Gluttony yelled, fury showing on his fat face. "The amount of morphine on that spear was enough to kill a normal human, so in her case, it sedates her for a while." With a roar, Gluttony leapt at Ed, his arms outstretched, his mouth open at an impossible with and angle, his huge teeth prepare to sink into Ed's flesh.

Ed clapped his hands once more and slammed them into Gluttony's belly, while in the behind them, Lust was slowly but surely wrenching the spear out of her abdomen, her Philosophers Stone still sending out flashes of red light. Gluttony twitched and suddenly his entire body exploded into a mass of blood, bone, organs, and hard bits of something amongst it all.

"Solid Magnesium," Ed said, then he turned and jumped out the way that Al had exited, while Gluttony slowly but surely began reforming and Lust began regaining consciousness.

"Damn it all!" Lust said when the effects of the morphine had all leeched out of her, "For once, just once, I would like to _not_ get stabbed!" Gluttony whimpered, only half reformed, the lower half of his body still repairing itself.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a short nurse with her nose practically in the clipboard she was holding so that you could only see the huge puffs of brown hair with a nurse cap residing on it. "I'm going to hook up another IV to treat your mal-" The nurse looked up, obviously startled when she had processed what she was seeing.

"Um… I have to make a call…" She turned to walk out the room, only to see the carnage that she had manages to miss because of the clipboard that was not holding the patients note only, but a phone that had a Yaoi Fest video on it. Bodies of nurses and doctors she had worked with for decades lay on the ground, some with their heads missing, some with their entrails scattered about on the ground. Claw marks covered many of them while others were missing huge chunks of their bodies, almost as if they had been bitten by something with incredibly strong teeth. Drying and congealed blood coated the walls and bits of brains hung from the ceiling, occasionally dripping down to hit the floor with a wet smack. Terror filled her and she turned back around like she was made of wood.

"Hey Lust, can I eat her?"

"Sure Gluttony, go ahead. Make sure you eat every bite, and eat the others too while you're at it."

* * *

><p>Ed ran through the escape route that he and Al had planned out before hand, just in case something along the lines this was going to happen. He found Al standing at a the arranged dead end, with Lucifer standing next to him, one arm on Al's armor, his legs trembling from the effort.<p>

"Where do we take him?" Al asked, looking down at his big brother. "I don't know Al, I just don't know. Let's take him back to the hotel for now until we can find something more permanent." Suddenly, screams filled the air, "No, leave me alone! Unhand me you beast!" Ed looked at Al, "Might as well," he said with a shrug and they ran off towards the origin of the shouts.

A little and I do mean _little _old lady with silver hair and eyes hidden behind glasses was pulling on a brown bag, attempting to hold onto it as a man in a ski mask tugged viciously at it. "Let go!" the woman wailed, her fingers barely holding onto the little bag.

A flash of blue made them both turn towards the brothers and the man in black leapt back in alarm when Ed's transmuted automail arm came down at him, it's blade missing him by the width of a hair. "What the fuck!" the man yelled before he turned round and sprinted away, leaving behind little more than a bit of kicked up dust.

"Are you all right ma'am?" Ed asked, peering down at the old lady, who was making a very odd wheezing noise. "Caught you Fullmetal," cackled a familiar voice.

The woman's hair grew long, nearly reaching the ground with 'her' height, and it began to turn green as it grew. 'She' experienced a sudden growth spurt, shooting up like a weed till she was taller than Ed. Envy ripped off the glasses, revealing gray eyes, "Hello little Fullmetal, I think that I'll be taking your friend there." He gestured to where Lucifer was standing. "Don't call me LITTLE damn you!"

"Aw, why? Is the little bean sprout sensitive about his height?" Envy said in a mocking voice. "Who are you calling so small that even the munchkins laugh and call him freak! I do **_not_** keep an aphid for a pet you stupid little hermaphrodite!" "Oh thank you Eddy, I take that as a compliment! And by judging your height, it looks like _I_ have more testosterone than you and I'm part female."

Ed leapt at Envy, slashing at him with his automail blade, attempting to shear that annoying little pest in half. Al joined in on the fight, transmuting some pipes nearby into a long spear to hit Envy with.

Envy leapt around like a cat, dodging blows with ease. "Come on little alchemist, is that the best you've got?" "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed slashed wildly at Envy, and he missed by a few inches. "Oh, just like your height, it fell a little too short, oh sorry, my bad, _way_ short in your case." Envy smirked, amusement plastered across his face. "Who are you calling so small that he would drown in a raindrop! 'Little!' Can a 'little' person do this?!"

Ed leapt through the air and landed behind Envy and rushed forward, his blade pointed directly and Envy's heart. Envy dodged out of the way. "Though luck for you little alchemist." Blue lights suddenly came from behind them, where Lucifer stood, blue sparks glistening at his fingertips as he hit the ground with his palms down and fingers splayed, sending almost a _ripple_ through the ground, up the building and towards Envy.

Three pairs of eyes widened with shock as the Homunculi let out a shout of surprise as the brick he held onto gave way and he fell to the ground, buried underneath the brick and mortar. Ed turned to Lucifer, "I'll ask later," he promised before he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him after the brothers.

They arrived back in their hotel room about ten minutes later, Ed and Lucifer out of breath. Ed turned to look at Lucifer, "How did you know to do that?" he asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly. "I don't know," Lucifer replied, shrugging his shoulders, "It just came to me."

**-Chapter 3 END-**


	4. Clothing Ninjas, Pimps, and Fangirls

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 4: Clothing Ninjas, Pimps, and Rabid Fangirls-**

* * *

><p>"We should probably get you some clothes today," Ed said, "We can't have you going around in that hospital gown forever." Lucifer nodded, "Thanks," Lucifer said, "I probably <em>could<em> do with some clothes."

"You can borrow these until then, they may be a bit small, but they're less noticeable." Lucifer turned back, "Thank you," he took the clothes that had been handed out to him and retreated into the bathroom where he changed.

He stepped out wearing one of Ed's black tank tops with black pants and black combat boots. He almost looked like a taller, quieter version of Ed if possible. "Come on," Ed said as he pulled on his customary red jacket with the black Nicholas Flamel cross on the back.

They walked to the market, looking for clothes that might fit Lucifer. "Seriously Al, we should get this for him! It's good to look badass sometimes!" "Brother, I think that that is a bit too much. What about this Ed?" "Al, what are you thinking? Kittens, really? Al, he's like, fourteen, not two." "Sorry brother." Ed picked up another shirt, "Hey Lucifer-" he looked back to realized that Lucifer was not following, instead, he stood several feet away, looking at a jacket hanging on the wall.

Ed slid up next to him. He was looking at a black jacket with what seemed like ten thousand pocket, millions of zippers, and made of tough and durable leather. "You want that" Ed said. Lucifer looked at him, "Definitely," he said with a smile. "'Kay," Ed said, and took the jacket off the pile, and held it in his hand, "What next?"

Suddenly, a young woman knocked into Ed, sending him down onto the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I couldn't see you over these!" She said, panicking, and growing more so at the look on Ed's face. "Who the hell are you calling so small that he can build a damn sandcastle with a single grain of mother fucking sand! I'm not short, you're just abnormally big! Go get run over by a thousand herds of goats and get eaten by a lion!" Ed yelled. "Brother, brother, calm down!" Al said, in a fruitless attempt.

"Hey young man, we do NOT permit such profanities within this premise, so I advise you get out of here before I called the cops!" The woman who was actually the shop keeper said in a furious tone, one of her eyes twitching. As if an invisible signal had gone throughout the store, clothing ninjas appeared, with shuriken, little daggers, and other ninja weapons in their grasp.

"We don't allow cussing within the premises! Leave now!" Ed just smirked and waved her off like she was a pest. "Oh no! Ninjas deploy!" shouted the manager as ninjas jumped out of clothing piles. "Oh hell no!" shouted Ed as he jumped into action with his alchemy flying off of his fingertips. Explosions ranged all around the store as ninjas and clothing went flying through the air. "Why does this always happen to me?" Al said with a depressed sigh. Al then noticed that Lucifer was still shopping, oblivious to the action around him. "How can you still be shopping!" shouted Alphonse.

Lucifer then noticed the fighting and looked at Al and said "Well are you going to do anything about it?" Al had those comedic sweat drops rolling down his back. Lucifer then noticed the way Ed used alchemy and then joined in on the action. He created cocoons of sweaters that wrapped up around the ninjas. After all the ninjas had been defeated, the manager was calling for backup in her microphone. Al grabbed some clothes that included the jacket, and then proceeded to grab Ed and Lucifer in one swipe. Then the three dashed as far away from the store as they could. Lucifer took his bag again, "Well, I think I'm done here. Where shall we go next?" Ed groaned; this was going to be a long day.

The clock read nine o'clock when they arrived back at the Elric brother's room, carrying a few bags. "Give me your jacket," Ed said, motioning with his hand. "Why," Lucifer said, "Just give it here you annoying little..." "No comment." "Damn straight!" "What?" "Never mind."

Lucifer handed Ed his jacket, and watched silently as Ed spread it out and clapped his hands, pressing his palms to the fabric. Blue light shot up and when it had cleared, there was definitely a change to his jacket. All the zippers were what seemed to be pure silver, but moveable like plastic. And on the back was the sign that was also on Ed's cloak, Nicholas Flamel's cross, in pure white across the back of his black jacket, standing out proudly amidst the darkness.

"I look... pimpish?" Lucifer said with a broad grin on his face. Ed rolled his eyes till you could only see the white, "You idiot," he said, but handed the jacket to him anyways. "Here, you had best take care of it or I will kick your scrawny ass to the next century. Now you're officially part of the family. We've fought together and we share the cross of Flamel, good as brothers in our book." Ed said as he slung his arm around Lucifer's neck. Lucifer looked down at his feet, his cheeks bright red but a smile was on his lips.

The three go out later to look for more supplies. As they walk through town looking at all of the different shops, they begin to hear the squeal of wheels, and what sounded like... rabid fangirls? Soon a speeding car came racing down the street and stopped next to the three. Riza Hawkeye opened the door and told the three "Hop in I've got no time to explain." She began driving again at an intense speed, leaving the three to wonder why there was a crying Armstrong wrapped up in a blanket. "I hope you don't mind but why is Armstrong...?"

Ed began. Riza turned to him barely taking her eyes of the road. "Let's just say there was a mix up with Armstrong and an Edward Cullen, and the fangirls started chasing us after that. That's not the point though Ed, Roy needs to see you immediately about some important news." The next thing they all knew they were parked outside Central Command. "Get going now! Those fangirls travel at light speed." Riza then drove away leaving the trio standing outside Central Command.

As Riza drove off into the distance, they could hear the distant cries of rabid fangirls echoing throughout the city in search of their prey.

**-Chapter 4 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD!<strong>

Lol, this chapter was fun to write, the part about the fangirls was personally the best to me. But anyways, we hope you like and we hope you leave a review or something!


	5. The New Mission

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 5: The New Mission-**

* * *

><p>The three walked inside of Central Command, still very confused about what happened with Armstrong and the fangirls. They soon begin to hear laughter as they approach Mustang's office, which for Ed and Al was more confusing than the situation with Armstrong. The trio walked in to see Mustang and Hughes laughing hard about some joke that had to deal with a certain military officer. "We got your message slave driver, so what's the deal?" Ed said while he plopped himself down on the couch. "Fullmetal I didn't see you over a dust particle that happened to glide by," said Mustang as he smirked. "Who are you calling so small that he can build a sandcastle with a single grain of sand?" Ed screamed as he flung himself at Mustang, only to be blocked by Al.<p>

"Calm down Fullmetal, by the way who's the kid?" Mustang glanced over at Lucifer, analyzing him to see what he was worth. "His name is Lucifer, we found him in an alley and he had amnesia." Ed said this as he returned to his spot on the couch. Maes soon joined in and said "Well that's a shame how about some pictures of my lovely daughter Alicia." Lucifer was then bombarded with pictures, he practically screamed at the Elrics with his eyes to save him. They just smirked knowing that there was no way to save him even if they had the full force of the military.

"So what was the thing you wanted us for," Ed said after Lucifer had been dragged out of the room. "Let's just say I think it has a lot to do with you two," Roy said. "Tell us already!" Ed said as flames burned behind him. "Calm down Fullmetal I didn't think something that short could have that big of a temper." Now Ed burned with a fury, so much that Al went and got a bucket of water to extinguish the flames.

"Fine Fullmetal, it has to deal with a retired State Alchemist that goes by the name of Braen Than, and rumor has it that not only does he possess a Philosopher stone, but he's building up an army of alchemists. I'm already flooded with work and Riza is helping Armstrong hide till this fangirl thing is settled. So we need you to take care of it, but don't just go flooding in there like normal, we need you to go in undercover first and discover his plans before you take him down."

"Fine it shouldn't be a problem," Ed said as he jumped out of the comfy couch. "You're going to need to purchase 3 tickets to a town called Bergbauden, It's near Dublith and it's quite a small town. Braen lives in a mansion a few miles away from the town; you shouldn't have trouble finding him." Roy dismissed the two as they walked out of his office.

On the outside they pulled a half-dead Lucifer out from beneath a mountain of Alicia pictures. Al wrapped him up in a spare blanket "So many pictures," Lucifer said as he rocked back and forth. "We know, we all know," Al said as he helped Lucifer walked. The trauma that Maes induced was world renounced. "Well let's get packed up we're goin' on a trip," Ed said as they walked back to the hotel. "Where are we going?" Lucifer asked. "Where going to a place called Bergbauden."

"What's the heck is that?" Lucifer asked. "If my German is correct, which it most certainly is, it mean Bowl-Head Land." Ed said with an air of confidence, "... Ed, Bergbauden means Mountain Chalets..." Ed's head slowly turned around mechanically, like it was on a wheel that turned on severely rusted nails. He face was purely demonic, and an evil aura radiated off of him. "... No need to rub it in Al..." He said his voice no more than a hiss. Al somehow managed to hide behind a frightened-looking Lucifer, and stayed there till Ed calmed down.

**-Chapter 5 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

So Bergbauden actually does mean mountain chalets, I just thought Bowl-Head Land would be funny. Also Braen Than means something along the lines of 'corrupt death' so yeah... Anyways, we hope you liked and thanks for reading! And I also just realized that Chp. 5 had a selection of Chp. 4 so I had to go in and fix that. On top of that, our chapters are very short! I hope that we can work on making them longer but no guarantees.


	6. Train Rides

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 6: Train Rides-**

* * *

><p>Deep below the buildings of Central was the Homunculi's lair. Envy laid sitting on a stool, Lust walked up to him accompanied by Gluttony. "We need the kid in order to wake up Demise, but how can we do that if he's being protected by the Elrics?" Lust was getting angry starting to cut things with her elongated nails, this made Gluttony very nervous. "What are you talking about we don't need the Elrics once we have Demise!" Envy laughed.<p>

"What are you saying Envy? Of course we need the Elrics, how else will we activate the circle?" Lust argued. "I know Demise was a little before your time Lust, but trust me once Demise is at full power we could use him as all five tributes if we needed to!" laughed Envy as he transformed into dead versions of the Elrics. "But didn't he betray us to begin with? How do we know that he'll help us now?" Lust wondered. "Trust me, once Demise knows about the brat he'll do anything to help us" laughed Envy. "And what will he learn?" Lust demanded, and with a casual flick, she sliced off a chunk of Envy's hair.

"_Noooooo_! Not my beautiful hair! Do you know that I spent four hours this morning, just to get it this spikey?!" Lust rolled her eyes and out her hand on Gluttony's head. "You do realize that you can just change again in order to get your 'precious hair' back. You could have done that to start with." Envy glared at her, "Now I'm definitely not telling you his plans you bitch..." Lust shook her head, "All this because of a bit of hair." "Yes, now get out before I beat you with a coconut!"

* * *

><p>The three had just recently purchased their train tickets and had gotten on the train with a group of mysterious looking people in trench coats, although the three probably looked mysterious themselves. The beginning of the train ride had started out normal, they ordered some snacks, looked out the window, and everybody looked at Al like he was giant robot. Although in all truth he was a blood circle away from being one. But soon after the train had gotten in the middle of nowhere, the train came to a sudden stop. "What's the problem?" shouted confused passengers.<p>

"There was damage to the rails so we had to make an unexpected stop, it should only take a moment." said the manager of the train over the intercom. "Everyone on the ground!" shouted the group of trench coats as they revealed themselves. They were all big men with guns, probably terrorists. "Are you kidding me; another terrorist attack! What is wrong with the train security! This like the fifth one we've had!" shouted a certain blond alchemist as he got out of his seat. "I don't know what you're doing kid but you better get down quick before I fill you with bullets!" shouted one of the terrorists. Ed simply walked up to him and bashed him over the head with his automail, which is normally an instant knockout.

The man groaned from where he lay on the floor, blood trickling out from his head. One of the men whipped his gun through the air and pointed it at Ed. "Hold it there midget of a kid, if you know what's good for you, you'll get on the ground and put your hands over your head." Ed shook in anger, his head down at the ground. Slowly and robotically, it rose up till the man could see what hell truly looked like. Ed's eyes were a dark abyss and there were anger waves being emitted from his every pore.

"Who are you calling so small that he gets to star in a movie with the part of 'main character's freckle'? Shorty? Can a shorty do this? What else are you gonna call me, a half-pint, beansprout midget? I'm still growing you freaking moronic terrorist bastards!" With that he swung into action, vaulting up into the air and slamming his feet into the man's face, sending him crashing into the window, shattering it and causing the man to be stuck half in, half out of the window. The third man shoot at Ed, but his hands were shaking so badly that all of the bullets missed with a good two feet to spare.

One hit the second man in the kneecap. "The hell are you shooting at you baboon's ass! I swear you have the brain the size of an atom, no, even fucking smaller! Even a rock has more brainpower than you!" The man screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head. "Shut up bitch," Ed said, and he kicked the man in the stomach, forcing him out the window so he could land on his trench coat-covered ass. The first man struggled to his feet, blood dripping from in between his fingers to the floor as he raised his other hand, the pistol in it, pointed directly at Ed's head.

"Move and I'll shoot you little snot nosed brat," he snarled. Uh oh, wrong move for terrorist No. 1! "Who are you calling a pipsqueak so tiny he's the size of a pixel and a file so small he's only 1 KB?" Ed yelled, and flatted himself to the floor. The man shot, his bullet going straight over Ed's stray hair and hitting his partner... right in the nuts. The crotch; the please-don't-kick-a-male-there zone; etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the third hijackers screamed, clutching the place where he had been shot, and he fell to the floor, unconscious, and probably dying of blood loss. The first man's eye twitched and he felt a blade pressed to his neck. "If you move a muscle, I'll slit your throat," Lucifer said, pressing the knife just a bit harder into the man's soft flesh, causing blood to well up and trickle down. Ed quickly transmuted some ropes to bind the man and tossed his gun out the window, hitting the second terrorist in the head, knocking him out again. "Good job Lucifer," he said, clapping him on the back.

"We need to spilt up as there might be more of them." Al said. "Good thinking Al, you and Lucifer go all the way to the front and make sure things are ok. I've got the back," shouted Ed as they all spilt up. The train unexpectedly started moving again and a voice came over the intercom "Hello passengers this is your new conductor the famous Louisenbarg Grand."

A shudder went through the Elrics because this guy was the cause of all the recent terrorist attacks. Lucifer and Al were running through cart after cart, Lucifer had actually gotten pretty good at alchemy. Soon they got to the first class carts that were for the rich, Ed could easily afford it but he didn't like all the snotty rich people. There was the largest group of terrorists that they have seen by far. "Lucifer you go ahead, I've got these guys," Al said as he punched a few terrorists in the face.

"'Kay Al," said Lucifer as he somersaulted over some terrorists. He continued into the next cart which was a long hallway that was spilt up with several doors. After those he finally got to the conductors cart, and by opening the door he got a BIG surprise. Before him stood the largest man Lucifer had ever seen, he was even bigger than that guy Ed and Al called Armstrong. "I take it you're Louisenbarg Grand?" said Lucifer as he looked once more noticing the blond crew cut hair style, and the tattoos that covered his biceps.

"You would wrong there puny alchemist," said the man in an accent similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger's. "I am Louisenbarg's little brother, Schvok Grand," said Schvok as he grinned. "Little brother?" said a shocked Lucifer. "Yes, and now it's time for you to die," said Schvok. He merely walked forward and the door frame busted, Lucifer quickly ran back into the last cart for protection. He knew the only way he was bringing him down was to use alchemy. He had to find something fast because he was already running down the long hallway with nothing but the doors to conceal him. He also heard the sound of the doors busting open, so he decided to make a few roadblocks here and there. Nothing but a few walls of metal to protect himself.

Lucifer then saw a giant fist come through the metal wall in front of him, followed by Schvok's massive body. "You can't get away that easy little alchemist." Lucifer ran inside the room next to him and created another hallway back to the conductor's room, trying to buy some time. When he got back he noticed the real conductor tied up in the corner. But he didn't have time to worry about that he could Schvok's heavy steps coming down the hall. He was trapped and his only way out was alchemy so he tried something risky.

* * *

><p>After Al had defeated the terrorists he tried to catch up with Lucifer. He had heard a lot of noise coming from that direction and decided to see what was going on. He saw that the hallway had been nearly been destroyed, and that there was an eight foot tall body builder on steroids running towards the conductor's cart. Al tried to catch up to the man to see what was going on but stopped when he saw a bright intense light coming his way.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucifer had tried alchemy on the fire that burning the coal, to his surprise he was actually pretty good at it. "I've got you now puny alchemist," said Schvok as he sprinted towards Lucifer. Only to have a sea of flames push him back into the hallway. Al was lucky because he would have been toasted in he was a human. Schvok lay unconscious on the ground, and Al stepped over him and ran towards Lucifer. "Since when could you use flame alchemy!" Al said astonished. Lucifer just shrugged his shoulders and went back to lighting up Schvok's ass as he came back for round two.<p>

"So was that Louisenbarg?" asked Alphonse. "No it was his little brother," said Lucifer. "But where's Louisenbarg then? The only intercom is in this room." A giant gaping hole in the ceiling gave them their answer.

* * *

><p>Ed's adventure had been a lot like normal he fought, used alchemy, then got called short and kicked everybody's ass in a mile radius. After a while he began to hear weird noises on the roof of the train, so he decided to use a little alchemy to find out what it was. He had been in the roofs of trains many times considering this is where he normally fought the bad guy. Coincidentally this also applied for this terrorist attack, on top of the roof walking towards him was none other than Louisenbarg Grand.<p>

"Stop right there Louisenbarg you're finished." said Ed. Louisenbarg was a tall built man not as big as Schvok but still quite big. He had black hair that was styled into a mullet. "And who do you think you are little kid?" said Louisenbarg. "I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." said Ed as he pulled up his pant leg and sleeve revealing his automail. "You call that Fullmetal," Louisenbarg laughed, "Every one of my limbs is automail, here let me show you." Louisenbarg clicked his heels together and spikes jutted out of his legs. He clicked them once more and the spikes started spinning in a circular motion, allowing him to glide across the roof of the train towards Ed.

He swung his leg around nearly cutting off Ed's head. Ed quickly transmuted his automail into a blade, he tried to slash Louisenbarg but he was stopped by an automail arm. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me little alchemist." Ed stared him down with a fury, "Who are you calling so small that he thinks Chihuahuas are like Godzilla!" Ed transmuted some spikes to shoot up at Louisenbarg, only to have him easily glide out of the way.

Louisenbarg glided back a distance and shot little metal needles out of his automail arms, the size of pencils that exploded on contact. Ed threw up some walls for protection, only to have them blown to bits throwing Edward back. He grabbed ahold of the side rail barely able to hold on. Louisenbarg walked up to him and said "Looks like this is the end of our of journey goodbye Fullmetal.

He brought his foot up to stomp on Ed's hands, only to have a metal fist make contact with his face. "Al!" Ed cried as Al helped him up. Louisenbarg went flying until he scraped his automail arms into the roof of the train. "Where's Lucifer?" said Ed as he looked around. Al began looking around also "He was right behind me I don't know where he could have gone"

* * *

><p>Lucifer was in fact right behind Al until Al had jumped through the hole in the roof. Lucifer was just about to jump through until he heard a familiar chuckle. Lucifer turned around to see Schvok up and looking well as ever. "Want me to burn your ass again?" Lucifer said in a mocking tone. "With what? All of your flames have gone out," Schvok said with a wide grin. Lucifer looked at the once burning coal to see that they were now barely more than embers. "FML," Lucifer said in a melancholy tone.<p>

* * *

><p>Louisenbarg began to get back up with his nose broken and bloody. Ed and Al kicked into brother alchemy tag team overdrive. Louisenbarg began clicking his heels but before he got a chance to activate his chains, Ed transmuted his legs with the roof of the train leaving Louisenbarg stuck. Al then used Louisenbarg's automail to create a cocoon to wrap Louisenbarg up in, finishing their latest terrorist train rooftop battle.<p>

* * *

><p>Schvok then began to charge at Lucifer, only to have Lucifer somersault over him. Lucifer then began running down the hallway <em>once<em> more as he looked for the nearest thing he could transmute to get rid of this giant ape. "There's nothing left for you to transmute you puny alchemist, you might as well give up."

Lucifer looked around to see that there was nothing left but the train, so he decided to use just that. Lucifer clapped his hands together and slapped his palm on the train floor. Schvok kept running like usual until the floor beneath him collapsed, leaving him to face plant on the rails below. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief now that everything was over.

* * *

><p>The train finally stopped, after Ed found a still conscious and live conductor that could manage the train. Police arrived half an hour later, with their guns out and aimed at Louisenbarg when they found him, still tied up in his metal cocoon. "What happened?" one of the officers said, "Obviously there was another freaking hijacking because you guys have shitty train security." Lucifer said, gesturing to the tied up terrorists. "And that's my boy," Ed said with a large smirk on his face. Two of the police came back, a massive body covered in an equally massive tarp loaded into an equally massive car. "Schvok?" Al guessed, since the body size could either mean Schvok, Armstrong on steroids, or a baby elephant.<p>

The police lifted the tarp back, revealing a bruised and bloody face, black and blue, with blood everywhere. Ed pulled the tarp back up in disgust while Louisenbarg screamed curses and other various profanities as they drove his brother's body away. "You'll pay for this, all of you! I'll kill you all when they let me out!"

"Yeah... good luck with that Louie, you'll be outta there in about a bazillion years you little son of a bitch." Ed said with a slight snarl to his voice. Louisenbarg could only glare at him as they attached something over his mouth so that he could not talk. They dismantled what was left of his automail and carried him away, presumably to lock him up for a few years.

* * *

><p>"How much longer," Lucifer whined, "I don't know," Ed replied, the same answer as it had been for the last eight hours. A few minutes passed where all they could hear was the swirling wind that went through the tall grasses around them. Then Lucifer spoke up again. "Are we there yet?" "No Lucifer, we are not there yet, be fucking patient for once in your short life." "... Look who's calling who short. Midget."<p>

"Who are you calling a tiny bug that escapes the wrath of a shoe because he's so small that he fits in the grooves and can't get squashed?" Ed screamed and he flew at Lucifer, only to be blocked by one of Al's massive metal arms. "Lemme at him, lemme at the little bastard!" "Little? I thought that the only little bastard around here was you." Lucifer said with a smirk.

After about half an hour, Ed finally managed to calm down and they were walking in silence and peace. Until Lucifer spoke up again. "So... are we there yet?"

"**GOD DAMN IT NO WE ARE NOT FUCKING THERE YET YOU ANNOYING BRAT! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND WAIT**!" "Ed, look," Ed turned, and relaxed his grip on Lucifer's collar, leaving the blonde boy dizzy and fairly shaken. In the distance, they could see a gray haze that represented the city they were trying to find, "Finally."

**-Chapter 6 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

So hey this is Brandon, I know that you don't hear from me much but I am the one who mostly wrote this chapter. Got to give credit to Amanda she did help with comedic relief. We hope to upload these things faster but we have school and things like that, plus we use Skype to send our paragraphs to each other, and do you know how hard it is to paragraphs on an iPod? It's pretty damn hard, but my Skype account got messed up so that's why it took so long. Plus we are now going to start adding these funny afterwords just for more comedic relief so here we go.

**THE MOLESTER TRAIN ADVENTURE**

Al was alone on the train, Ed was in the bathroom and Lucifer was asleep. Al looked around and noticed one of the men in trench coats began to get up and walk towards him. "Do you know where I can find some little boys, I need some help," the man sad as he licked his lips. "Im a boy I can help you." Al said as the man surveyed him and licked his lips. "Ok just come to the storage room where it's nice and dark," "Ok" said Al. He followed the strange man into the room as he locked the door behind him. "What do you need help with," said a confused Al.

"This!" said the man as he whipped off Al's loincloth. "The FUCK! How am I supposed to work with this," said the man as he pointed to Al's nothingness. "Im sorry if you need someone with a body my big brother has one and he looks like a child." The man once again licked his lips and twenty minutes later it was Ed tied up in the darkness of a storage closet, thanks to Al's idiocy. But just before the molester had a chance to make a move on Ed, the door suddenly opened and a large silhouette said "Stop Im the only touching Ed today!"

The light faded and the silhouette turned out to be ... Mustang? Shocked faces filled the train and an annoying chibi Winry popped up and said "I thought_ I_ was supposed to end up with Ed!" Mustang turned around and said "The hell you talking about hoe this is a fanfiction, and everybody knows this is what the fangirls want."

**TANK MISSLE**

Lucifer and Schvok were going head to head in an all-out battle. "You'll never be able to defeat me puny alchemist, so you might as well give up!" said Schvok. "Well I guess your right I might as well _TANK MISSILE_!" Suddenly Lucifer morphed into Iron Man and shot a tank missile out of his arm, blowing up the whole train.

**LOUISENBARG AND THE ALCHEMIST OF OZ**

Louisenbarg clicked his heels together and his brown leather shoes became red high heels with bright red sparkles that could blind anybody looking directly at them. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ed yelled as Louisenbarg clicked his heels once more. Tornados sprang out of a suddenly dark sky and they touched down, spinning around the train. "AHHH!" Al yelled his metal hands on his metal head. "We're going to Oz!" Louisenbarg screamed, his hands held high in the air. He clicked his heels three times more, and they landed in the middle of nowhere.

"... Why the hell is everything in black and white?" Lucifer said, scratching his head in confusion. Suddenly little men came running out of the trees around them. "Who the fuck are you calling so small that even fucking _munchkins_ look down on me. And their like two fucking feet tall! While he was smashing some munchkin heads, Al was looking at his head with a piece of a mirror that Lucifer had. He now had a huge, blue wizard's hat with little moving stars on it and a massive gray beard that went from his facial area to his ankles. "What the heck?" he said when he caught sight of Louisenbarg. The man now had long brown hair done in Dorothy's hair style, a plaid dress that was about three sizes too small on, a basket that held a coconut, and a face that could make unicorns commit suicide.


	7. The Town of Secrets

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 7: It Really Should Be Called 'The Town of Secrets'-**

* * *

><p>"Thank the gods, we're finally here!" Lucifer yelled, doing a little dance in place. Ed punched him in the arm with his automail one. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!" Lucifer complained, rubbing his arm sulkily. "Shut up so we can hear you idiot." Ed commanded and Lucifer lapsed into silence as they listened to the sound of wind coursing throughout the town. "It seems to be abandoned," Al said, watching a rabbit hop across the street to nibble on some grass growing through the cracks of the stone pathways. "Lemme check," Ed said, and he walked up to the first house on the right.<p>

He rapped his knuckles on the wood and waited for the door to open. They waited for a few minutes before Ed stormed away, heading to the next house. That one was a bust, and so was the next, and the next, and the next. It went on like that till night began to fall and then suddenly, a door opened when Ed knocked. It revealed a tiny old woman, her eyes lost amongst countless wrinkles, her hair long since gone white was piled on top of her head in a small bun. "Hello ma'am, could you possibly allow us to spend the night here?" The old woman nodded and opened the door wider, allowing the three to come inside.

It was warm, and there was a fire crackling in the hearth. More people were inside. There was a young couple, both blonde and of a height, their five children sitting at a table, all of them eating. The smell of stew filled the house. They paused when they saw the three come in, after all, they were an unusual sight; a tall suit of armor that could walk, a short boy that looked to be nine or ten with two metal appendages, and another who wore a mysterious expression as they gaze at them. The woman dropped her spoon in shock and the man could only stare at them.

Then the youngest child, a girl who could only have been three or four came up and took Al's hand. "Hello Mr. Armor! Are you going to stay with us tonight?" "Only if your parents let us," Al said, his childish voice coming out from his helmet. The woman and man looked at each other. If Lucifer had not been paying enough attention, he would not have seen the shadows flit out from nowhere for the briefest of seconds to connect with their shadows, and their eyes glaze for barely a moment before returning to normal.

"It's fine by me," the man said warily, unease flickering in his eyes, "But you'll have to sleep in the loft, we have no extra room. We hope you don't mind the hay." They sat down at the old woman's gesture, and she brought them bowls of soup, even Al, who passed it to Ed. "It's not that I don't like it ma'am, it's that I can't eat. I'm very sorry, it smells delicious though." The old woman nodded, a smile tugging up the wrinkles around her mouth as she turned back to the table to take her place. The children gathered around Al after they had finished, hanging onto his arms, sitting on his shoulders, poking at his armor.

"Julie! Do not take off his helmet that is very rude!" the woman said sharply as the little girl from before began to tug at Al's helmet. The girl stuck her lip out but stopped. The man looked at the woman and subtly motioned his head towards the doorway. The woman nodded, a motion so small you couldn't have seen it if you weren't looking. But Ed was. He looked around as they stood and walked through the doorway, disappearing into the shadows beyond. He carefully crept after them, trying not to be spotted by the children or the old woman, who was slowly knitting something green and fuzzy-looking.

He managed to catch Lucifer's eye and an understanding passed between them. "Hey kids, you wanna play a game!" Lucifer said. "Yeah!" the children cried out in unison, in hope that Lucifer had brought a new game that they didn't know. With them distracted, Ed edged to the doorway and stood there, still as a rock as he listened in.

"I'm telling you Eliza, they can't be trusted! You heard what Father Marcus said, 'Three travelers will come to seek out Braen Than, do not trust them, for these men have evil intent.' We can't ignore his words! God himself sent him this prophecy, and he would only do that if it were something that could affect us all!" "Dear, maybe that they aren't the right travelers, we get travelers all the time." "Have you ever seen any so strange looking! I don't know if that armor is holding a man or a demon."

The woman gasped, "Don't you think that that is a bit harsh! We must not judge them so fast!" "It did not eat a single thing, did you not notice" Silence fell over the two for a few moments. "How long will you allow them to stay?" "Until they reveal their true colors." The man said. That was all Ed stayed to hear. He crept back to where Lucifer and Al were. They were showing the children a game that involved marbles, stones, and derbies. Apparently, this was some kind of an obstacle course game. One of the older girls was winning, judging by the amount of pebbles she had with her, which seemed to be like the chips they used in poker.

Ed had to wait until they had climbed into the loft to share his discovery. "And yet they're still going to let us stay? When they don't even trust us?" Lucifer said disbelief evident in his hushed tones. Ed nodded, the movement causing his head to itch as the hay scratched it. "Yeah; I think we need to find out more tomorrow," he said, looking up at the rafters above. Maybe they would find what they were looking for.

* * *

><p>Morning came, sunlight beams streaming through the cracks and holes in the wood and hitting Ed and Lucifer in the face. With a groan, Lucifer rolled over and covered his face in an effort to keep the sunlight out for a bit longer. Ed got up and kicked Lucifer awake, "come on stupid, we gotta get going if we want to find out where Braen is." Lucifer grumbled several unintelligible curses but got up anyways, and they made their way down the ladder carefully, trying not to step on each other.<p>

The old woman gave Lucifer and Ed plates of food for breakfast which they quickly gulped down. "Thank you ma'am," Ed said with a nod, and the old lady just nodded and smiled before she hobbled away. Ed went up to the man after. "Thank you for letting us stay here for the night. We need to find something out, and if we can't, may we stay at your place for another night or two?" The man frowned but nodded, "Fine," he said gruffly. "We'll be back if we are unsuccessful then," Ed said, and they departed, waving goodbye.

"What an odd family," Lucifer said when they were out of earshot. That earned him another punch. "How about we split up?" Lucifer suggested after a while. "That way we can cover more ground and find out more before it gets too late." "Fine," Ed said, and they departed from each other's company, Ed going right, Lucifer going left, and Al going straight.

* * *

><p>Lucifer walked down the street, looking for somebody who could answer his questions. After a few minutes, he spotted a woman with straight brown hair hanging up clothes. He approached her. "Hello, ma'am?" The woman jumped, startled, and turned, her eyes wary and frightened. When she saw him, her eyes bulged out of their sockets a little. "I'm wondering if you could tell me where I could find Braen Than?"<p>

The woman's eye twitched and she turned and ran into her house, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving the pile of clothes on the ground where she had placed them earlier. "What the hell you crazy bitch..." Lucifer grumbled, glaring after her. He knocked on the door of the house to the right. No response. Same with the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and it kept going and going until Lucifer felt like he was about to murder somebody. Preferably whoever didn't open the door. He knocked on another door, silently praying in his mind that someone would answer.

He waited there for a minute or two, and just as he was turning away to try the next house, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a small man with large glasses that hid his eyes and covered half of his face. "W-what do you want?" he said in a timid and squeaky voice, his hands causing the door to shake violently on its hinges.

"Umm, do you know where I can find Braen Than?" Lucifer asked, hoping that this man wouldn't run away like he had the Bubonic plague or something. The man looked startled, "Why do you want to know where my uncle is?" Now it was Lucifer's turn to be startled. Braen Than, a supposedly corrupt and evil alchemist had someone like _this_ for a relative. No wonder the man went mad.

"I would like to speak with him, if that's alright," Lucifer said, attempting to coax the young man into telling him where Than was. _'Come on weasel face, tell me where the hell he is, before I pull the knife out,'_ Lucifer thought, but on the outside he put on a big bright smile. "Don't you know?" the man whispered, looking around, as if he spoke to loud, something bad would happen to him. "He's mad, been crazy for years. He killed his wife four years ago."

Suddenly, the man realized something. "You're one of the travelers, aren't you?" his voice was no more than a hoarse croak now. "Eh, if I say no, would you believe me?" The man's response was to slam the door shut on Lucifer's face. "That's it; it is _so _payback time beyotch!" Lucifer yelled and he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the door, causing it to form a Lucifer-sized hole in it.

He stepped into the house, wrinkling his nose as a pungent stench hit him. It smelled of rotting bodies, decomposing food, and year-old laundry. The light stretched to all corners of the room, revealing huge piles of books, stacks of papers, writings, pens and pencils scattered everywhere. And there were alchemy circles everywhere. On the floor, the walls, books, paper, windows, curtains, even on the ceiling. The man cowered in the corner of the room, squished in between two large bookshelves, both overflowing with books and papers covered in alchemical formulas and drawings. Some looked to be drawn with blood. That or red ink was used there.

"I've done nothing!" the man said from his position in between the shelves, his hands raised above his head. "I swear h-he made me do it!" Lucifer rolled his eyes and yanked the man up off the floor, which had a dead rat on it. "You're a sorry excuse of a man," Lucifer said, looking around in disgust. The man trembled, looking close to tears. "Now tell me. Where is Braen Than." Lucifer demanded, giving the man a little shake.

Tears rolled down his face, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" the man sobbed, causing his whole body to shake. Lucifer smacked the man. _Hard_. "Snap out of you sniveling dirt bag." He growled, and the man lapsed into silence, his eyes wide with terror behind his glasses. "Now, where. Is. _Braen. Than_." He spoke slowly, enunciating each word with a thinly veiled threat behind his words. The man shook, trembling with fear. "O-on the mountain. He's in a hidden cavern near the t-top."

"Excellent!" Lucifer said brightly, "You can show me and my friends the way!" The man's eyes widened in terror, "N-no! I can't! He'd kill m-me!" Lucifer laughed, and suddenly, he seemed to be a different person altogether. Like another persona had taken over his mind. "If you don't come with us," he said darkly, "You'll wish you had never been born." The man stared in complete and utter terror at Lucifer, his face pale and bloodless. Lucifer's face darkened, his eyes black in the light, a cruel twist to his mouth. "Do you take my offer?" The man nodded slowly, his whole body shaking. Suddenly, like a rag going over a dirty window, cleaning off all the dirt and grime, Lucifer's face returned to normal, a smile on his face again. "Well, are you ready?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Ed, I found someone who can take us!" Lucifer said, running up to where Ed was, dragging the man behind him by his collar. "<em>He<em> can take us to Braen?" Ed said in disbelief, staring down at the whimpering man, who had successfully managed to get soaked in tears in the half an hour it had taken to find Ed. "Yep. They're cousins or something along the lines of that. But where's Al so we can get this show on the road?" Al came clanking up the street seconds later. He had not found anything either, Lucifer was the only one to find something.

"It's about noon now, so by the time we get halfway up the mountain, it'll probably be dark." Ed said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Couldn't we just use alchemy to create pillars of rock or dirt to get there in like, five seconds?" Lucifer said, "No, mainly because if we did that, we could miss the entrance and end up on the top of the mountain with nothing found." "Besides," Al said, "We get to see what sights this town has to offer!" If he had a face, he would have been smiling. "No Al, not right now. We're here to eliminate Braen, not look at the scenery or horde cats inside your armor like I know you've been doing since we got here!"

A faint meow could be heard within Al's armor. Followed by several more meows. And the sound of claws scrabbling against metal. Al gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't know there were so many?" he tried hopefully, but Ed glared at him. "But brother-"

"Don't start that Al, you know we can barely take care of ourselves, let alone the eighty cats you have in there!" Al sighed, bent down, and opened his armor, letting out a tide of cats that streamed onto the streets and away. Several stopped to rub along Al before taking off. "Holy _shit_," Lucifer said, his eyes wide, "Does he always do that?" "Yes," Ed said, "Yes he does."

After their recent conversation about Al's cat fetish, Ed began to notice that the sun was beginning to set. "We should probably get back to the old lady's place and crash there for the night." After a short walk and Lucifer carrying his captive who was now tied up and had duct tape over his mouth, they arrived to their destination. It was like last night, strange hostile stares from the old people who got especially frightened when they saw the man tied up, and Al playing with the kids who were just as oblivious as ever. After a long night the three decided to hit the hay, literally.

The old people made up some lame excuse about how they had a very sick person staying in the room where the stayed the previous night and that he was just really, really quiet. So they made the three sleep in the barn with their cows, Al had no problem with that since he couldn't smell their crap that they lived in and he loved just about any animal. It was late in the night after Lucifer and Ed had fallen asleep when Al noticed a bright light outside of the barn window. "Brother I think something's going on outside." Ed had to rub his eyes a few times to get a chance to get awake before he could see. Outside the barn was nearly the whole town surrounding the barn as they held pitchforks and torches.

They were screaming for them to get out of their town. "Lucifer! Wake your sleeping ass up; we gotta go!" Ed said as he hit Lucifer a few times with his automail arm. This was returned with a kick to the face as a groggy and irritated Lucifer got up out of the hay and brushed the remaining strands off of his jacket. He looked outside and was shocked, although another return hit from Ed got him back to normal. "Grab creepy mc creepy guy over there and lets ditch this place," said Ed as he looked for an escape route. They couldn't really think of what they had done to piss the townspeople off but it must have been something big because they were beginning to try to open the barn by force.

This didn't exactly work because of a wall of stone that Al had created. The three (well technically four if you wanna add the creeper that was being carried by Al) climbed up the ladders to the top of the barn. Ed used alchemy to create a pathway over the angry mob that was now trying to skewer them by throwing their pitchforks. They took the path until they dropped down on top of another building and proceeded to run like hell from the mob.

Lucifer threw up a few walls of rock and stone just to keep the mob busy. After a while the three took refuge in a nearby church. They were panting and had sweat dripping from them, except for Al who doesn't get tired or sweats. They first heard a thump and then a scream coming from inside the church.

"Al you and Lucifer stay here with the travel guide while I check out what that was." Ed said as he ran down the hallways and slowed to crawl as he approached a door that was barely cracked. He glanced inside to see a horrific sight. Inside was a man that appeared to be in his late 50's and was dressed like a preacher, and the surrounding him were shadows with bulging eyes that seemed to stare into the preachers very soul. "This must be that Father Marcus those people were talking about, the one that said we would come looking for Braen." Ed thought as he knew that those shadows could only be the work of Pride. "What are you doing I said that I wanted them alive! I don't care what happens to those damn Elrics but the other boy needs to be alive!" said the shadows as they circled around Father Marcus who was sniveling and released a choked sob.

"I am sorry, you know that my whole life has been devoted to you I have never wanted to do anything to defy you my dear heavenly father!" said the preacher as he continued his crying session. _"This must be what's been going on! Pride has been pretending to be God and has been telling the preacher lies about us."_ thought Ed as the realization hit him. "You have failed to do your job as a messenger and for that you must be punished and repent, _IN HELL_!" Pride's shouted as his shadows proceeded to pierce Father Marcus in the chest. Blood began to soak through Father Marcus' robe; he let out a silent cry that left his face in a grotesque position. Pride's shadows disappeared into the darkness leaving a stunned Edward on the other side of the door alone.

He heard Al running down the hall, "Brother, are you ok? You were gone for a long time?" Ed regained his cool stature "Yeah Al I'm ok, let's get Lucifer and the guy and get out of this place." Ed would tell Al what happened later when they had more time to be alone, not now that he could see the familiar light of the angry mob's torches out of the window. "What happened?" said Lucifer as he was drawing funny pictures on his captive. "Can't talk now let's go!" said Ed as the angry mob began knocking on the church door.

They took a back exit as they heard the door being busted down, "They killed Father Marcus! Get them!" The trio ran into the woods as they heard the mob looking everywhere for them. They kept running until they could see beams of sunlight coming thought the thick canopy up above. They then crashed near a nearby tree as Lucifer and Ed fell asleep almost instantly from exhaustion.

**-Chapter 7 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

So yeah, back to me, Amanda. I wrote most of this chapter, except for the end, which Brandon handled. I think we did pretty well on this, and it was fairly long so it'll give us time to get Chp 8 up. Anyways, onto our AFTERWORD shorts!

**PLANET OF THE CATS**

"Al, let those damn cats out now!" "B-but brother-" "No buts Al, right now!" Al sighed and opened his armor. One cat came out. Then two. Then four. Then eight. And so on and so on till there were thousands of cats and kittens pouring out of Al's armor.

Five Months Later

"And so, Alphonse Elric shall be leader of the Catarins!" A tall Siamese proclaimed, placing a crown on Al's metal head. Ed and Lucifer sat in a cage, to be cooked for later. "See Al, look what your damn cat fetish caused!" Ed yelled.

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

The three walked into town and saw that it was empty like that of a ghost town. It wasn't until they saw a bunch of zombies walking around the corner _"ZOMBIES!"_ the three screamed simultaneously. They ran into an abandoned house, "I have the worst idea ever! We should all totally spilt up!" said Ed as he glanced at the other two. "That is the worst idea ever, you had to get that from an old crappy horror movie, we should totally do it!" said Al. The three split up, Ed turned his automail into a chainsaw and started mowing them down. He ran into Lucifer eventually as they were fighting zombies like bad asses. Suddenly a zombified Al came around the corner leading a group of zombified cats. "How the hell is that even possible!" said Ed as he tried to figure out how his brother made of metal got turned into a zombie. Although there was no doubt that it was Al only he would lead zombified cats. And then they all got eaten by zombies.

**Thanks and goodbye for now~**


	8. Through the Tunnel and Flames

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 8: Through the Tunnel and the Flames**

* * *

><p>They awoke to sun beams shining down on them through the thick canopy of leaves above them. "Screw," Lucifer said, squinting up at the light. "Which one?" Ed said, and they could just hear the grin in his voice. "So where to now mister... what do we even call you?" Lucifer said, as Al poke the sleeping man. He startled awake, his eyes shooting around nervously everywhere. He didn't respond, even when they said that yes, they weren't going to kill him, that yes, they weren't going to horribly maim him, that yes, they would not leave him on the side of the mountain for some kind of predators to devour. "So, where do we go?"<p>

The man raised a trembling finger and pointed to the top of the mountain, which was shrouded in a thick fog. "Alright," Ed said sarcastically, "that certainly clarifies things! You're in the front, so that if there are any traps, you go first." The man's eyes bugged, but he made no complaints as he stumbled forward, taking them up the steep slope on hidden paths to the peak.

* * *

><p>"How. Much. Longer!" Lucifer panted, enunciating each word carefully in between breaths. "I. Don't. Freaking. Know. So. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Ed said back, in the same tones Lucifer had used. "And before you say anything Al, you don't need air. Or rest for that matter" Lucifer grumbled, loud enough for the other boy to hear. "But I wasn't going to say anything!" Al sad, the innocence in his voice plainly clear. "Just staying ahead while we can," Ed said, frustration coming off of him in visible vibes.<p>

The man took them through yet another hidden path, brushing aside the vines to show them a large passage that cut through the rock, with oil lamps hanging along the sides of the walls, some burning, some not. The smell of rot and decay was heavy in the tunnel, the reek of blood cloying the air and tainting it with its metallic smell. Lucifer recoiled as the scent hit him. And then the sight hit him.

Blood covered the walls, both fresh and new, dripping from the ceiling to splash on the blood-drenched floor below. Bones picked clean of meat were littered about the room, tinged red with blood and white with age. Rotting flesh and bodies were scattered about on the floor, emitting a horrid stench as they rotted away. Chains that were attached to the walls had been bitten through, ending in jagged ends after a few feet.

"What the hell." The boys said in harmony, staring before them. The man shook again. "His pets. He keeps them here until he requires them. Except they've gotten free," he said, glancing around nervously.

"I'd ask what kind of pets Braen keeps, but then again, I think I'd rather not know." Ed said, glancing around at the carnage around the tunnel. "Well, take the lead Mr. Guide Man!" That way, you're attacked first," Lucifer said with a grin, and pushed the man forward, sending him stumbling down the steps and splashing into the blood.

They stepped forwards carefully, looking around in case of any odd activity. Ed had transmuted his arm into a blade, and Al and Lucifer were carrying large spears. They reached the halfway point in the tunnel before things took a turn for the worse.

The man put his foot down on the floor, blood going up past his ankles when fully down. And then they heard a click and the sounds of gears turning. The ivy on the stone was pushed away, along with the stone it clung to as it moved to be replaced with arrow traps. They were about five feet off what would have been the ground, could they have seen it. The gears continued to turn and then the arrows began to hiss out of the dispensers, flying towards the group. "Duck!" Ed screeched as he threw himself onto the ground, even though he probably didn't need to. Lucifer shoved the guide's head down as he ducked, and Al somehow managed to get low enough so that the arrows just brushed over his head.

"Crawl out!" Ed called, and slowly but surely, they began to move forward. A bit of bone floated near Ed and he irately shoved it away, grimacing as what flesh was still on it sloughed off onto his hand. As he shook it off, a disgusted look on his face, they could hear the sound of wind. Ed sniffed the air. It smelled familiar. Like gasoline and other mixed flammables... "FUCK!" Lucifer screamed, throwing himself and the guide down into the blood as a blast of fire shoot across the tunnel, right where his head had been barely seconds before. Ed ducked down too, causing blood to flood into his nose and cover his face. When he looked back up, he saw that Al had thrown up a wall of rock on either side, but they were beginning to crumble. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Ed yelled over the roar of the flames.

The flames turned off for a few moments, but there were still flames leaping through the air on every side. "Come on, follow my lead!" Ed called and clapped his hands, blue light flashing into the air. His hands splashed into the water and connected to the stone underneath, sending a ripple through the ground. Stone covered the holes in the walls where the flames were coming from so that no more would come out. Then the water shot up and began to twist through the air, dousing the flames in front of them. Al got the ones to the right, dousing the closest ones with every step, while Lucifer got the ones to the left, copying Al. Ed lead them through, his water tendrils cutting them a path through the super-heated flames.

Suddenly, they were met with light as they stumbled out of the tunnel, the flames stopping a few feet away. Ed, Lucifer, and the guide collapsed on the ground, panting and sucking down huge gulps of fresh air. They rested for a few moments, catching their breath and drinking some water to get the taste of smoke and blood out of their mouths. "Disgusting," Ed muttered, "On our way down, we're going the express route." "You think?" Lucifer said with a smirk, taking a sip of water.

Loud growling suddenly came from ahead, and their guide shook. "It's the beasts," his voice was no more than a hoarse whisper, "They've come to kill us!" Several chimeras leapt out into the open, their jaws snapping as they whipped their heads back and forth. One with the head of a snake, the body of a dog, and the tail of a lion leapt at Al, gripping his armor with its claws. Two identical ones with dog heads, crocodile bodies, and serpent tails leapt at Ed and Lucifer, while the other two, with the legs of lions, the face of a cat, and the body of a ram leapt the guide.

The guide's screams echoed for miles around as they ripped into his flesh, ripping his organs out and tearing at them with their teeth. Ed made a blade with his automail and slashed his chimera in half. Lucifer smashed a rock into his and the transmuted rock into a spear which he slammed through the chimera's head. Al transmuted one of his arms into a blade, like Ed's and sliced of the chimera's head, sending blood and brains everywhere. Lucifer and Ed killed the chimeras that were devouring the guide's body and tossed them aside.

"Come on," Ed said, looking down at the guide's body, "There's no time to bury him, we must keep going." There was no talking as they continued forwards, weapons ready in case there was another surprise attack. There were no more, and they continued on till the sun began to set. "Look!" Lucifer said, pointing at the cliff face near them, "It's the doors!" Behind a curtain of ivy and lichen were doors made of solid metal. They approached it, "We should be able to transmute this. Braen is in there, I know it."

**-Chapter 8 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

So hello this is Brandon again were sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, but we have school and we just got done with all the end of year tests and exams so give us a break. We'll be uploading these chapters like every other day during the summer (don't hold us to it though XD) but we've got big plans for this story and several others so keep your eyes open, but this is not going to be like a 15-chapter story we might surpass 50! So here's some random afterword that me and Amanda put together so enjoy!

**TIGER WOODS?**

Our loveable trio was walking through the woods oblivious to the dangers around them until they heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. They came closer to investigate this noise when suddenly this large black man jumped out from behind the bushes. "Get in the van and give me all yo money!" The Elrics looked in astonishment and surprised, "Tiger Woods! What are you doing here?" Tiger Woods then came out from behind the woods dressed in his golfing outfit. "Hello kids, I'm here to talk to you about the importance of golf... It _fucking_ _sucks_! I mean it's hot, there are bugs, and all you do is hit a golf ball once then you have to drive miles just to hit it again." Then a shooting star flew behind him with a rainbow that had the words "~The More You Learn~"


	9. Braen Than Reveals His Plans

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 9: Braen Than Reveals His Plans**

* * *

><p>They swiftly knocked on the door and waited for a response. A tall man dressed in a black suit that the three assumed was a butler, opened the door for them. "Hello can I help you gentleman?" as he poked his head out through the door. "Yes we're looking to join Braen Than and his army of alchemists." Said Ed as the butler let them in and closed the door quickly. "I'll let him know of your arrival." He bowed to Edward and then went up the staircase behind him. "Brother how are we going to convince him that we actually want to join?" said Alphonse as they huddled up. "Just follow my lead." said Ed as they heard footsteps come down the staircase. They followed the butler up the steps.<p>

After a few minutes, the staircase hit a landing and then became a spiral, twisting down, down, down into the darkness. The butler walked in front of them, his torch providing the only light there. Another landing, this time the stairs split off into two different sets, one going down, one going up. The butler began climbing the stairs going up, the torch wavering in the darkness. Everybody looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the butler up the stairs. Eventually the stairs went back down again, going at a diagonal angle through the black.

They reached yet another landing, this time it had three doors, one black, one white, one gray, all with silver knobs. The butler snapped his fingers and the doors changed positions once, twice, continuing so fast that they became a blur. Suddenly they stopped, with the black one in the middle. The butler walked through it, holding the door open for them so that they could walk through. Light filled the massive room, torches hovering in the air and traversing about to illuminate everything. "Ed, why are we upside down?" Ed looked up; or rather he looked down, and saw his hair hanging over his head. "How the hell are we upside down?!" Ed screamed, slightly panicked. "The master used his alchemy to create this divine structure. It is his life's work, his prized possession. Please do not panic or you may fall." The butler calmly led them on.

Eventually, the stairs flattened out, and began to twist in a corkscrew like shape, so that it made the three dizzy. Orbs of light floated around them as they walked, passing in between them and giving off a soft golden glow. They reached another landing and this time walked through a gray door. It opened up to a long passageway dotted periodically with torches that glowed with a green light. The walk took forever, traveling down the endless passage behind the butler. After a few minutes, they could see the faint outline of a white door. As they drew closer, it became larger. When they were a few feet from it, they could study it with ease.

Two doors, made of pristine white marble that were covered in alchemical runes, circles, and various other things. The runes glowed faintly with a golden light, and the circles gave off silvery light. Two massive door handles made out of pure gold inset with thousands of precious gems were placed two feet from where the doors met, eight feet in the air. The butler placed his torch in an empty cone and clapped his hands twice. The huge doors swung open, revealing a massive room with an arched ceiling made of volcanic rock with marble pillars stretching up. Golden artifacts dotted the room, ones from countries all around.

Around fifty people stood in the room, covered from head to toe in red robes, the hoods hiding their faces, hiding them in shadows. Two golden stripes adorned each of their sleeves at the cuffs, and they walked without shoes. One robed figure stepped forward and pulled his hood down. A tall, tan man was revealed, with black hair and blacker eyes, with a long red scar running from the scalp on the left side of his face to the left side of his chin. "Hello, and welcome to my humble abode!" he said, "I am Braen Than, leader of this cult!" A broad grin covered his face, "If you do desire to join our ranks, these people will be your new family."

He walked over till he was a few feet away from them, his hands hidden in his sleeves, which had ten stripes on them. "What are your names, young travelers?" Ed stepped forward and spoke up when he saw Braen looking to Al for an answer. "I am the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. The suit of armor is my younger brother, Alphonse, and the kid next to me is Lucifer." Braen's eyes opened wide in surprise. "The Fullmetal Alchemist? Here? Oh, I am so pleased to meet you!" Braen shook Ed's real hand with a bone-crushing grip. "I have heard so much of the things you can do!" Braen became serious. "So young to have seen the Portal of Truth and you have lost so much." Braen nodded sadly.

"If you wish to join us and learn a way to bring your dearest loved ones back, come with me. If not, my butler will escort you out." Braen turned and walked away. Without a moment of hesitation, Ed followed, Lucifer and Al close behind. Hooded faces turned and watched their progress across the room as they made their way to another set of marble doors. When they closed behind Al, Braen spoke once more as he led them through the darkness. "As I expected from the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said, his tone amused. "Come, and I will show you around."

They walked through another room, filled with more glowing orbs of light and made of smooth granite that formed a dome overhead. "This is where we keep the Lights, little inventions of mine that come in handy when you need an emergency light." Braen said and his eyes gleamed proudly as he gazed around. "How did you make these?" Lucifer asked, trying to sound impressed and intrigued. "It is difficult alchemy that took me many years to perfect; that and several sacrifices. All had to be human of course, for they are more potent," Braen laughed, and after a second or two, Ed, Al, and Lucifer joined in. "Perhaps I will show you the notes, for you would understand them unlike some of the people here."

Braen lead them into another room, filled with a large alchemical. They looked to be drawn in blood. "These are needed to create the Philosophers Stones, Red Stones, whatever you wish to call them. Of course, these are only the small scale one, only a hundred people needed to produce a Stone the size of a thumbnail," Braen said. "Don't worry though, it will not activate, not nearly enough subjects." He led them through another doorway, and they came to a square room made of obsidian. The only things in it other than two doorways were three things; a chair, a desk, and a lamp. "This is where we try to understand how to work certain alchemies and the circles, and learn about things that need peace and quiet to understand." "Will we have to stay in here?" Al said questioningly, tilting his head to the side. "No, probably not. Unless of course you think you have found something important out."

They moved on, into a massive room, that was no a dome, but this time square. Massive bookshelves reaching from the floor to the ceiling stretched along every wall, only stopping where the doors were placed into the wall, and they continued directly above them. Ed and Lucifer's eyes stretched wide, and if Al had eyes, they would have been the same. "So many books," Lucifer whispered, gazing about in awe. "Oh yes," Braen said, pulling a book with a leather cover dyed to the cover of lapis lazuli with gold scrollwork drawing and writing things out. "Many of these are very rare, some originals here to. It has taken us years to collect these, and each is made of a non-flammable material, and this entire room is reinforced with steel and other extremely strong materials. It would take several dozen alchemists to destroy this place, and all these pieces of work."

After much reluctance and promises from Braen that they could return, they continued on. Passing labs filled with experiments like chimeras, to alchemy circles, and various others. Past the sleeping quarters, where Braen pointed out where they would be sleeping - a room for each. Then he showed them the last room. "Be careful to not step on the lines," Braen warned, "It took us years to get everything in such a state of perfection." He opened the door, and Ed and Lucifer were filled with horror. A massive room that was so large that pillars as thick as Al formed a ring in the room. And in the center was a large alchemical circle - one used for Human Transmutation. Above it were cages, like the ones you put canaries in, only they were larger, and humans were in there instead of birds.

Ed, Al, and Lucifer barely managed to hold themselves back. Ed was almost visibly shaking with anger, but Lucifer covered for him, "What's this for, Master Than?" Braen smiled, obviously pleased to be called 'Master'. "This is to create the perfect Philosopher Stone. For months now, we have been kidnapping people from various places and taking them back here. They will be human sacrifices in the ritual. We are almost ready; we only need three more people." He grinned and turned towards them, something dark flashing through his eyes.

**-Chapter 9 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

Yeah, so I'm typing this again, mainly because Brandon can't describe_ anything _but he did write the afterword short that your about to read... Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and stay tuned for more~

**MICHAEL JACKSON? Woohoo**

The three knocked on the mansion door once more until a tall pale faced man, with sharp cheekbones and sunken eyes answered the door. "Hello, you gentlemen aren't police are you?" Our trio looked at one another in confusion and anxiety. "No we aren't police." The man gave a relaxed sigh "Thank goodness; please come in little boys." The man licked his lips as he showed them in. Inside were tons of cages filled with little boys that were crying and scared out of their minds. But in all truth who wouldn't be? "So do you little boys want a drink?" The man handed them Tylenol PM and tons of sleeping pills "No thank you sir we are actually looking for a Braen Than; do you know where we could find him?" The man looked extremely disappointed when they turned down his offer of a "drink". "I'm afraid I don't for you see I am the one, the only, Michael Jackson! _Woohoo!_" The three decided at that point that they needed to get the hell out of there. They made a dash for the front door to find it locked. "Where do you think you three are going?" They then continued down the hallway, running past several more cages all filled with little boys. Suddenly Michael Jackson appeared before them. "I have an army of pedophiles you cannot run!" Just then a crowd of creepy men in trench coats surrounded them. The future looked bleak for our trio.

**_-To Be Continued (…Eventually)-_**


	10. Things Aren't Looking So Good

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 10: Things Aren't Looking So Good**

* * *

><p>The Elrics and Lucifer smiled a nervous grin at the statement Braen made. "Yeah well I think that we should get going," Ed began. "But we'll make sure to drop by sometime later and see how you're doing." "But why leave so soon? I <em>insist<em> that you stay, the fun hasn't even _begun_." Said Braen as he locked all the doors with alchemy. "But we wouldn't want to be a burden." said Al as the three crept away from Braen.

"Yeah and Ed might break something if he's somewhere more than an hour," continued Lucifer. Ed didn't have time to retort because he transmuted a giant size hole into the wall, giving them an opportunity to escape. They ran like hell until they heard "Alchemists get them!"

The freaks in the red cloaks began running after them. Ed turned the floor into a field of spikes, taking out some of the alchemists. One of the cloaked men caused a wall to rise up from the floor in front of our trio. "Grab onto me!" shouted Alphonse. They held onto Al's arms, Al ran straight through the wall.

Unfortunately Al didn't stop with that wall he accidentally ran through another wall into the giant room that was at the front door. "We're saved!" said Ed as he did a little dance. "I wouldn't say that." said Braen as he caused the front door to collapse. The other alchemists quickly surrounded them in the giant room. "Let's see, it's about _50_ versus _3_. That almost seems unfair... for you guys." said Ed as they all transmuted weapons.

It was a brutal fight, it lasted a total of about 5 minutes. The trio stood atop of a pile of half dead alchemists. For a couple of noobs these alchemists did alright, most of them dodged Ed's automail blade. But once someone called Ed short, it was a blood bath. Al thought that Edward went a bit overboard when Ed and Lucifer transmuted a tank, and especially the fighter jet. The mansion was in absolute ruins. Braen looked pissed beyond belief since his face was red and it looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

"Well looks like you're finished Braen, you might as well give up." said Ed as he began to climb down the mountain of bodies. Unexpectedly Braen began laughing like a mad man. This was somewhat a sort of scare to Ed, this was definitely unexpected. "I guess should be thanking you, Fullmetal Alchemist, and I am far from being finished. I've only started, and thanks to you I can go all out." Braen took an incomplete Philosopher's stone out of his pocket. "I only needed three more people but instead you've given me fifty."

He pointed the stone at the pile of unconscious alchemists, their bodies turned into red electricity and traveled to the stone where it was absorbed. The stone was now perfectly round and radiated power. "And just so you don't try to knock it out of my hand." Braen said as he swallowed the stone. "You're a monster, those people trusted you!" screamed Ed as he charged Braen.

"Ed no!" Alphonse shouted. Braen touched a nearby pile of rubble and turned them into spears that flew straight at Ed. Ed transmuted his automail into a shield and blocked the spears. "If you just plan to charge at me then you might as well kill yourselves." said Braen as he transmuted the ground below Ed into a pit of spikes.

Ed began falling until Lucifer caused a rubble tidal wave that threw Ed at Braen causing him to fall down. Braen rebounded by throwing a pillar of rubble at Lucifer. Al protected him by causing him to slip leaving the pillar to go soaring over his head. Ed decided to get back at Braen by giving him an automail kick to the face. "You're going to pay for that," said Braen as he caused the roof above Ed to collapse. "Brother!" Alphonse punched Braen to the gut as he helped get the rubble off of Ed. Braen caused a stone coffin to spawn out of the ground and sealed Al inside of it.

Ed was still getting out of the rubble when Lucifer went Chuck Norris on Braen's ass. He used a spear made of the pipes that were in the rubble. Braen eventually turned that spear to dust after he got his ass kicked. First Braen threw a pile of rubble at Lucifer who unfortunately couldn't dodge it. Once Ed got Al out of the coffin he slashed Braen's arm with his automail blade. Braen turned the ground into cement causing Ed to fall down to his waist along with Al. The ground around them was still solid as Braen walked towards them.

"It's over Fullmetal Alchemist." "Hell no it ain't!" said Lucifer as he sent Braen flying with alchemy. "You damn little brat!" shouted Braen as he threw spikes at Lucifer. He dodged them with ease until he fell into a pool of cement. He pulled himself out of it quickly, but not quick enough. He never saw the spike that erupted out of the ground and went straight through his heart.

**-Chapter 10 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

***Play the dramatic music*** I think we might get shot now by any fan that is reading this. Personally, I think Brandon got amusement out of writing this chapter, but you never know... Anyways, thanks for reading, please review if possible, and many thanks.


	11. A Stunning Revelation

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 11: A Stunning Revelation**

* * *

><p>Lucifer's body shook violently at first, his back arched and a muffled cry barely escaped his throat. But slowly the life was draining out of his eyes and he went still. The Elrics were in shock, they couldn't comprehend what had happened right before their own eyes. Blood pulsed slowly around the spear, staining him a dark red. Ed pulled himself out of the cement, his head down, shaking slightly. "How could you..." he said, his voice hoarse. Braen sneered at Ed, "How could I not? This is a world where you kill or be killed, and you all were always on the 'be killed' side. There is no changing <em>that<em>!" Red electricity flared from his fingertips and he took a step forward.

Ed ran forward and attempted to get behind Braen so he could stab him, but he was too fast. Braen's fist smashed into Ed's stomach and he went flying across the room. "Big brother!" Al yelled and he transmuted himself out of the cement and made himself a large spear. Braen turned to Al, "Do you really think you can beat me? You are nothing more than insects! Pathetic _and_ worthless!" Al didn't say anything but charged, and when he was in range, jabbed the spear at Braen, who dodged with ease.

Slash from the right, slash from the left, then diagonal down from right to left, an uppercut, a thrust, Braen managed to dodge everything Al did. Ed pulled himself out of the wall where he had hit and joined the fight after shaking his head clear. "Enough of this foolishness!" roared Braen as he transmuted chains that bound the Elric brothers. He began to laugh hysterically, until another laugh surpassed his own.

All three of them went into shock as they turned to see Lucifer laughing with the spike still stuck in him. Although this wasn't a normal laugh, it was filled with cruelty and malice. "I really must be thanking you for awakening me, it's been so very long since I've had control over this body." said Lucifer. He raised his hand to the spike and with the slightest bit of effort it crumbled away. The gap in him began to fill with red electricity as it completely healed. "Impossible! You... You should be _dead_!" cried Braen as he stepped back in fear. "I wasn't dead but I was asleep for a long time, forced to see the world through another's eyes." said the Lucifer imposter.

"Well sorry to say this but I'm going to make sure you go back to sleep **FOREVER**!" shouted Braen as he used the stone to create spears that he propelled at the Lucifer imposter. "So that's how you wanna play eh? Well two can play at that game," fake Lucifer said as he stuck out his hand and obliterated all the spears. Quickly the spears reformed and were shot back at Braen. Said person barely had time to throw up a few walls of rubble before they reached him. He was breathing heavily behind the wall until the imposter quickly appeared before him with the most angelic smile.

Too bad the smile was accompanied by a fierce roundhouse kick that sent Braen flying. The imposter walked casually towards the scrambling Braen. Right before the imposter got close to him, Braen caused the ceiling to collapse on the imposter's head. It hit him with full force although it didn't do so much as even slow him down. "What in the hell are you?" Braen said in fear. "Well isn't that obvious?" said the imposter "I'm a Homunculus." The imposter picked Braen up by his throat, slowly squeezing the life out of him. "One last thing before I kill you though," said the Homunculus.

With his free hand he ripped through Braen's stomach with ease, he searched around for a bit until he ripped his hand back out with the Philosopher's stone clutched tightly within it. He swallowed the stone without hesitation and made an "Ah" sound as it slide down his throat. He gave one more tight squeeze to Braen's neck which was accompanied by the sound of a bone breaking, and then he threw Braen in the corner with no disregard. "You bastard!" shouted the chained Edward. "I presume you're talking to me?" said the Homunculus.

"Damn right I am! You tricked us!" the Homunculus gave Ed a bored look "I wish I could say that but unfortunately I really did have amnesia; trust me, I would have overpowered that fool Lucifer a long time ago if I could have." Ed looked astonished at this news. "But if you're not Lucifer than just who the hell are you?" The Homunculus grinned at this question and replied "I am the Homunculus known as Demise."

Ed looked enraged and broke the chains that bound him. "Give us back our friend you asshole!" He said as he charged Demise. "Ed no!" shouted Alphonse who was now just breaking out of his chains. Ed just a kept on charging though. He swung his automail arm at Demise with all of his strength, unfortunately for him Demise grabbed his fist and squeezed.

Ed's automail fell apart leaving him wide open for a kick to the sternum. Ed was thrown back and coughing up blood, his automail arm now in Demise's hand. "Even the mechanical limbs you humans make aren't any better than you're real ones." Demise said as he began to laugh. This laugh was interrupted by him grunting and falling unconscious to the floor. Behind him was Al with a giant brick that was beginning to crack from where it had hit Demise over the head so hard. It looked like Demise wasn't going to be regenerating any time soon so they were safe; but for how long?

**-Chapter 11 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

So I wrote this chapter as well, and how about that twist. If you didn't see it coming oh well and if you did you've officially guessed the easiest plot twist **EVER**! So as you can see things are about to get interesting, we still have a lot more planned out for this story and even more for the planned sequels! So please leave a review, the more reviews we have the more motivation we get. But you should really keep reading Amanda and I are already planning out the sequels which will be even better! So till next time and here is some random short Amanda created.

**WHILE DEMISE WAS ASLEEP**

Demise sat in the darkness. That stupid kid couldn't remember him! It wasn't Demise's fault that he had decided to try and see if he would survive jumping off of a ten story building. Okay, maybe it was, but still, the kid was alive at least, which meant that he too, was alive. And ready to kill some people. Until then, all Demise wanted to do was slap Lucifer, watch TV, read a book, and go knit a fluffy pink sweater! "... If you tell that to anyone, I will personally rip out your heart and eat it like a gourmet meal."


	12. Louisenbarg Strikes Again

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 12: Louisenbarg Strikes… Again**

* * *

><p>Lucifer awoke in a daze, he was only vaguely aware that he was on a train because of the vibrations that shook him awake. He tried to stretch only to find that he was bound by chains in a sitting up position. He looked around to see Edward and Alphonse staring at him with looks on their faces that made it seem like they were waiting for something (If you can really count that Alphonse has only a helmet). It appeared that they had gone ahead and got their own room on the train that was saved for the upper class.<p>

"Do you care to explain why I'm tied up?" "Do you care to explain just who the hell you really are?" said Ed in a hostile tone. "Just what the he-" Lucifer saw Ed's broken automail arm and it came flooding back to him in a rush of memories. "What the hell did I do?" said Lucifer, "Who the hell am I." Al seemed to relax a little while Edward still didn't take his eyes off of Lucifer for a second. "We were hoping you could tell us." said Ed still eyeing Lucifer down. "Brother give him a break-" "We can't trust him Al!" shouted Ed.

"You saw what he did to Braen he could just as easily do the same thing to us!" Lucifer was somewhat in a state of shock. "Just what kind of monster am I?" Al gave him his answer after he and Ed glared at each other for a few minutes. "Do you remember those people we ran into when we first escaped from the hospital?" Lucifer nodded and Al continued. "They're known as Homunculi and you're like them." "What are Homunculi?" This time it was Ed who answered.

"They're artificial humans with amazing abilities, and nearly instant regeneration. And they're made from a Philosopher's stone." Ed said harshly as he glared out the window. "Brother can we let him out of the chains now?" "Of course not!" Ed snapped. "But it's obvious that that's not the Demise guy." "We don't know that! He could be fooling us for all we know!" Now Al began to glare at Ed, "Brother." "No!" "Brother." "No!" It went on like this for several minutes while Lucifer just stayed put on the floor looking back and forth between the Elrics. Finally Ed had had enough, "Fine Al! But the second he starts acting suspicious I'm tying him back up."

Then he just began to grumble about how Winry was gonna kill him because of the automail. Alphonse quickly untied Lucifer and apologized about doing it in the first place. They all sat in awkward silence for a while until the train made a sharp turn onto a different track. "Hey this isn't the track we're supposed to be on." said Ed as the conductor began an announcement on the intercom. "For some unknown reason we've suddenly be put onto a different track, please stay calm until we can identify the problem."

There were a few minutes of silence until the conductor began yelling over the intercom, "We've just found out that this train is headed straight for the unfinished bridge over Deadman's Valley! We only have about an hour till we reach the bridge; we should be able to stop the train in time though." There were panicked noises coming from all over the train. "I don't like the sound of this," began Ed. "Something weird is going on here."

Suddenly another voice came on the intercom, a voice our trio thought that they would never hear again. "Hello Elrics, I told you that you would pay for killing my brother, and now you and this whole train is gonna die." said the familiar voice of Louisenbarg Grand. "For the love of God! I swear I'm gonna make a report to Central **MYSELF** about the security of these damn trains!" shouted Edward as Al went ahead and transmuted a hole up to the roof like they all knew they were gonna have to go.

Lucifer climbed up first followed by Alphonse, who stopped Ed from climbing up. "Brother you know that you're in no condition to fight with only one arm." "But Al you know that I'm more than capable of handling myself, even without my automail." Al suddenly transmuted the chair to latch onto Ed and keep him sitting down. "Sorry Brother but this is just one fight you're gonna have to sit out." Al then sealed up the hole and followed Lucifer to a pair of people standing on top of the train. One was Louisenbarg; the other one was a guy in a white tank top and had spikey black hair.

"Figures we find you here." said Lucifer who too was starting to see just how crappy train security, and prison security was. "I guess you can call me sentimental. I thought about this place a lot when I was in prison around 72 hours, give or take." said Louisenbarg. "Just how do you plan on taking us down this time? You had a whole group last time and now all you've got is some unarmed guy." said Alphonse as it was quite clear that he wasn't a threat. Louisenbarg smiled at this comment and replied, "I made a few friends in prison, one up here and one down there," he said while pointing to the moving train below.

"Why don't I show you just how deadly one of them can be," with this Louisenbarg snapped his fingers. As if on cue the spikey haired guy began to transform, he grew incredibly hairy and his snout began to elongate. Also leathery wings began to grow out of his back; soon he looked like a cross between a werewolf and a bat. He growled and then took flight, flying in the air and then tackled straight into Alphonse. Louisenbarg began to grin "Now that we're alone, I think it's about time I avenge my brother." Lucifer suddenly wished he was Ed right now, not having to worry about psychopaths and chimeras.

* * *

><p>Ed sat in the compartment waiting for Al and Lucifer to hurry the hell up. It was one thing to make him sit out of a fight, but it was another thing to keep him waiting so damn long. Soon he heard people screaming, which he assumed was to do with the inevitable death of falling straight off of a bridge. That was until he heard the sounds of things being thrown around. He decided to go investigate, screw Al's rules. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist; all the bitches bowed at his glory.<p>

He soon came upon a room where all the people seemed to be huddling in the corner, all of them except this one guy with a blonde Mohawk who looked like he just came from the white trash convention. "Alright I don't know who the hell you are, or care who the hell you are. But you've got about 30 seconds till you get an ass whooping by yours truly, if you don't get out of here." The Mohawk guy looked surprised at what Ed said to him.

"I take it you're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Louisenbarg said that your temper was almost shorter than yourself." Ed immediately went into a blind rage, "Who the hell you calling so short that he could take a shower in a sink!" The Mohawk guy laughed at this remark and said "Well I guess there's no reason to wait any longer." The man's skin began to turn into scales, his hands turned into long razor like claws. His pupils turned into slits, and the man grew a scorpion tail leaking with poison. "Of course you just had to be a chimera, fan-fucking-tastic." Ed said in a dreary tone.

* * *

><p>Al had been holding his own against the werewolf-bat thing; it was hard to hit him since it stayed out of reach in the air. He kept trying to use the giant hands he transmuted to grab the thing, but it was too quick. Meanwhile, back about 15 yards away from there, Louisenbarg charged straight at Lucifer, who dodged at the last minute. Lucifer tried to capture him by transmuting chains to wrap around Louisenbarg, but his automail just cut through the chains with ease.<p>

"You're going to have to try harder than that," Louisenbarg said with a smirk. Blades extended out of his automail that he used to slash at Lucifer. Luckily he used his acrobatic skills to dodge the attacks. Lucifer transmuted swords of his own to boost his offensive; they seemed to be an even match for Louisenbarg's automail. Al was still having trouble with the werewolf bat. It swiftly dodged the giant hands and dived straight at Alphonse. It used its claws to leave a gap in Al's armor/body. Luckily Al was able to get a gut punch in there, leaving the bat momentarily dazed. He transmuted a spear and slashed at the beast, cutting into its side. The bat swiftly retreated now aware of just how dangerous Al was.

* * *

><p>The scorpion charged at Ed who was able to roll out of the way. Touching his arm to the gaping automail hole, he transmuted a sword to fight off the swung but the chimera was much too quick, latching itself onto the ceiling, way out of Ed's short reach. "Get back here and fight like a real man." shouted Edward. The scorpion smiled showing off his fangs, it quickly flipped down and cut Ed's sword into pieces with the use of his claws. Ed gave a nervous smile and proceeded to...run like hell.<p>

The scorpion quickly caught up to him and slammed him with its tail. It knocked the air out of Ed leaving him vulnerable. The scorpion took his sweet time walking over to Ed and squatted right in front of him. The scorpion smiled a grin of victory, obviously pleased with itself. It was now Ed's turn to smile as he touched the transmutation circle that he had been drawing while the scorpion took so long. The second the blue light from the transmutation circle lit up that grin the scorpion had went right away as he was thrown across the room at the bar. Filled with more than enough glass and alcohol to leave him with plenty of stinging cuts all over his body.

* * *

><p>The train soon entered a tunnel, meaning that the only light came from the lights lined alongside the tunnel. Al had just about had enough so he decided to crush the werewolf bat between two stone tunnel walls. It soon fell unconscious to the train roof, where Alphonse was there to chain it to the roof. He then went to go help out Lucifer who was still battling Louisenbarg. They were both beginning to tire from their dance of death filled with swords and automail blades.<p>

But luckily there was a new dancer who decided to give Lucifer a hand. Al transmuted hands to grab Louisenbarg, who barely escaped before they got a hold of him. "It's time to level the playing field," Louisenbarg said with a snarl. His automail opened up to reveal rockets that shot out straight for the two. They dodged the first few; Al got damaged by one that blew up nearby, leaving another gap in his armor. The last rocket flew up into the air and crashed into the ceiling, causing it to collapse right on top of Lucifer. Alphonse didn't need eyes to know that there was red sparks flying.

* * *

><p>The scorpion didn't take that throw too nicely and immediately lunged for Ed. Ed threw up a wall for protection, which actually served its purpose. It crashed into the wall and was seeing stars for a moment or two. Edward decided to transmute a baseball bat and beat the thing with it. The scorpion began hissing and grabbed the bat and threw it, along with Ed. The scorpion jumped to pounce but was shoved through the ceiling thanks to a last minute transmutation.<p>

Ed gave out a sigh of relief that was short lived. The beast began to stab through the roof using its tail that easily tore through the ceiling. Ed was constantly rolling in order to avoid the poisonous tail. He decided to put a stop to this nonsense and used alchemy on the ceiling to clamp around the tail. He then pulled the tail down along with its owner and made a sack out of the ceiling/roof that was so small that the scorpion couldn't move. Now it was time to sigh in relief.

* * *

><p>Louisenbarg cried out in success, too bad it was short lived when Demise crawled out of the rubble unscathed. Louisenbarg's eyes went wide with shock when he saw Demise. "There's no need to ask questions, they'll be pointless since you'll be dead soon." said Demise as he charged at Louisenbarg with lightning fast speed. He picked up the terrorist by his throat and began to laugh. "We'll all be dead soon anyways." choked Louisenbarg, "We're right at the valley." It was true they were gaining on the bridge fast; they had less than a few minutes now probably.<p>

"You really think something as primitive as that can stop me? Foolish humans." Demise said as he shook his head in disapproval. "Allow me to show you what true power is," red electricity flowed down his body and all over the train, soon it made a complete stop right before it reached the bridge. Talk about good timing. "See your plans were all in vain, nothing could've stopped me," said Demise. "Goodbye now." he said as he threw Louisenbarg straight into Deadman's Valley, leaving him to fall to his death. Demise began to chuckle until he was once again hit over the head by a heavy object hurled by Alphonse.

Soon the police arrived and took the two chimeras back to prison, and thanked Ed, Al, and an unconscious Lucifer that Al was holding. "No need for your thanks, really. I just have to ask where the nearest town is." Ed asked the policemen. "I'm pretty sure that would be Dublith, it's only a few miles from here." Ed and Al looked at each other and knew they were thinking about the same thing. Teacher, the very thought sent shivers down their spines. "Something wrong?" asked the policemen. "No, no really its nothing," said Ed as he was sweating bullets. And so with that they headed off to Dublith (And pain, so much pain)

* * *

><p>A few hours later after all the passengers had been removed and were standing around the train, nobody noticed the trio dressed in all black with hats and sunglasses. "Damn it looks like those boys got away again," said Lust as she pulled out a map of the surrounding area. "Oh well, no reason to worry about it now," said Envy as heshe/it/thing/creature/abomination/freak-of-natu re /Michael Jackson adjusted the annoying hat that pulled down the green spikes.

"According to this map the closest town is Dublith. And that worries me," said Lust. "Why Lust?" said Gluttony as he sucked on his finger. "Because last we heard Greed was residing in Dublith, and he's the last person we need to get involved," she said as she tore the map to shreds. The pieces flowing off with the wind. She already kills people but now she has to go and litter _too_! Dear God some people have no morals.

"Well you kiddies better hurry up and make sure that doesn't happen then," said Envy. "You're not coming along with?" Lust said as she pulled down her sunglasses. "As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I have to go take care of some official who's been snooping around too much lately," said Envy. "Apparently the guy's name is Maes Hughes."

**-Chapter 12 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

Well, yeah, Brandon wrote this. About a week ago. And I just got onto Facebook and am just now uploading this. Yeah, yeah, I know, check it sooner, I get it, however, I went to the beach and had a softball tournament. Plus I didn't really want to check my phone. Or Facebook. Anyways~ we hope you liked, please leave a review, subscribe if you like, etc., and stay tuned! Now for the Afterword Short! Which I kind of screwed up on at first because I put the wrong one below and posted it. Now I've fixed it, so here you go! And yes, there are typos. Nobody's perfect. Okay, I reedited this for the **_THIRD_** time. We're done.

**TRAIN SECURITY**

After the recent train attacks and the mountain of complaints that was filling up. Central finally decided to do something about their terrible train security, and they knew just the alchemist for the job. After Armstrong's little fangirl dilemma was settled and he had regained his sanity, he was more than happy with his sparkly self to take the job. It was his first day on the job and all he had to do was sit with the rest of the passengers and make sure nothing goes wrong, so of course all hell breaks loose. The beginning of the train ride was a piece of cake, he just sat looking out the window occasionally walk through all the train carts just making sure nothing went wrong. Right after he had sat down in his seat the lights suddenly went out. There was much panic at first so Armstrong immediately took his shirt off "People please calm down you may stare at my amazing muscles if it makes you feel better." suddenly two people in trench coats stood up "We don't think so Edward Cullen," they began as they took off their coats to reveal their Twilight apparel. "God not again," Armstrong said. The two girls took out what appeared to be... water guns? "In these water guns contain a powerful de-glitterfier, which will drain you of your power." said the fangirls as they took aim. "No my one true weakness!" screamed Armstrong as he immediately went up to the roof. There were fangirls all around him when he went onto the roof. The leader of the fangirls walked up to Armstrong, who was too afraid to move since he was surrounded. "We predicted this would happen, unfortunately the era of terrorist attacks are over. Instead there will now be nothing but _FANGIRL ATTACKS_!" The rest of them cheered with their leader, Armstrong took this chance to use alchemy throw them all overboard since they were now over a bridge. Unfortunately the leader still remained with a de-glitterfier bazooka. "I was always more of a Jacob fan anyway," she snarled. Armstrong took this chance to jump off of the train to the water far below. As he was swan diving downwards you could hear him say "Holy crap this is like Assassin's Creed!"


	13. Izumi Teaches Lucifer a Thing or Two

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 13: Izumi Teaches Lucifer a Thing or Two-**

* * *

><p>Lucifer woke up in cold sweat, nervous from his unknown whereabouts. Suddenly the door opened and a tall and big man came through the door holding a tray of food, he was at least as big as Armstrong. "Ah it's good to see that you're up, we were getting worried there." said the man as he laid the tray down next to Lucifer. "Oh and by the way, what's your name?" said the man as he looked at Lucifer. "Lucifer," he said after a few moments of hesitation. "Good, those Elrics said that if you said something different to beat you over the head with this," he said as pointed at the tray.<p>

"Yeah how funny..." Lucifer said as he nervously as he hurriedly shoved eggs and bacon down his throat. "Just who are you anyway?" said Lucifer as he washed down the food with some orange juice. "I'm Izumi's husband." "Who?" "Come on I'll show you." Lucifer followed the man into the next room to see Ed and Al sat in chairs next to table. Ed's face was beat to hell and Al was looking like he was glad that he was a suit of armor for once. Next to them was this middle aged woman wearing a white shirt and black sweat pants. Her hair was a tangle of braids fixed up in a ponytail. Her knuckles were red from Ed's blood. "Good to see that you're up," said Ed through several missing teeth. "Care to explain what exactly happened?" said Lucifer as he took a seat as far away from Izumi as possible.

* * *

><p>It started out as a normal day for Izumi Curtis. She woke up early, made breakfast for her husband before he went to slaughter some pigs. She then tended to her garden as she fixed all the neighborhood kids toys. She then went in to prepare lunch when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it up to find her two idiot apprentices standing there. She was beginning to yell when she saw the condition they were in. Ed missing his automail arm, Al's armor filled with holes and carrying an unconscious boy. "Get in, NOW!" she said as she hurried the boys into her home, she prepared a guest bed for the boy. She then proceeded to beat the story out of her two students.<p>

* * *

><p>So after Ed told Lucifer the whole story, Izumi came over and hit Edward over the head once more. "I apologize for all the trouble these two idiots caused you." Izumi said as she leaned against a wall. "Oh they haven't caused me any trouble at all," Lucifer said in a voice that even he didn't believe. "That's a lie if I've ever heard one," said Izumi as she hit Ed once more. "Well I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, Izumi here is gonna teach you," Ed said with a smug grin. "Say what?" Lucifer said with wide eyes. "Yeah, say what? I was never informed that I was teaching him." Izumi said as she glared at Ed. "Well just a little bit, we don't really have time for the whole month on an island. But a day lesson couldn't hurt, right?" Ed said as he squirmed away from Izumi's eyes that blazed with the fires from hell.<p>

"Fine, just don't expect me to go easy on him." Izumi said as she dragged Lucifer outside to her front yard. "Wouldn't think anything else," Ed said as he saw Lucifer try to claw away from her leaving marks all over her floor. "First things first you need to learn how to defend yourself." Izumi said as she crossed her arms. "I think I know how to defend myself quite well in my opinion." Lucifer said matter of fact. "Well no one asked for your opinion," Izumi shouted as she charged straight for Lucifer. He was able to block by crossing his arms into an X formation. "Rule one, never take your eyes off of your enemy," Izumi said as she sent him flying with a kick to the face. "I'm blasting off again," shouted Lucifer as you heard a little ting.

* * *

><p>Well after a brutal day of training, Lucifer was deadbeat tired. After they had all had dinner, Al was outside sweeping; Izumi was in the dining room talking to Ed, while Lucifer was being sneaky and decided to listen in on their conversation. "So what do you think off Lucifer?" asked Ed as he took a seat next to Izumi. "He's a nice kid, reminds me of you two boys when you were younger," Izumi said as the warm wave of reminisce washed over her. "What would you do if I told you Lucifer wasn't who you think he is," Ed said in a small voice. Lucifer froze, "What are you talking about?" Izumi said<p>

Izumi said as the sea of memories suddenly turned into ice cold water. "Do you mean he's a chimera or something?" Izumi said in a cautious tone. "I'm afraid not, the real reason I came here was to ask you something," Ed whispered. Lucifer's hands were gripping the corner as their conversation continued. "Lucifer is a Homunculus." Ed whispered. Izumi's face filled with shock and disbelief, "But how..." Ed's face filled with sympathy for he knew how hard it was to except the truth. "We only found out recently and apparently Lucifer didn't know as well. Now the question I wanted to ask you." Ed continued.

"I don't know what to do with him, I'm not sure if I should just continue with him or if...or if... I should kill him." Lucifer's body went numb as Ed said these words, now that he knew how Ed felt about him he guessed there was no reason to stay with him. He opened the door nearly silently and began running, he ran past Alphonse who was still sweeping. "Hey Lucifer, where you going'?" Lucifer didn't even bother answering he just kept running. "I don't know Edward although I wouldn't make any rash decisions, from what I can tell there's innocence in that boy. And innocence isn't so easy to find in a world like this." Izumi said as she stood up and made poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks I'll take that into consideration," Ed said as he stood up as well. Al then stepped into the room completely oblivious to the conversation that had just happened. "Anybody know why Lucifer ran out the door with no explanation?" Ed and Izumi looked at each other, "He might have overheard a conversation that we were having." Ed said as he grabbed his coat off the rack. "What were you saying brother?" Al said in a disapproving tone. "It doesn't matter let's just get going." "I'm coming as well," Izumi said as she stood up only to vomit a little blood...everywhere. "You're in no condition to come, we'll call you once we find something, let's go Al." Ed said as he ran out the door.

"Al we need to be careful, we're going somewhere where no hope or decency exists. Al we're going to the ghetto."

**-Chapter 13 END-**

* * *

><p>So this is sort of gonna be an afterword short in the story, so hope you enjoy!<p>

**AL'S ADVENTURES IN DA GHETTO**

They're search had just begun and Ed saw his little brother Al go into a place called _Club Ecstasy_. "Dear God," Ed whispered under his breath. He quickly ran in to save his little brother's innocence. When he ran in he saw that his brother had a front row seat to see the pole dancers. "Brother! This place makes me happy in ways I don't understand!" Al said in an excited tone. "Dear god Al we need to get out of here!" Ed shouted as an announcer began talking. "Up next we have Mechanical Amy!"

Suddenly this short woman with nothing but automail limbs, she had brown hair that was tied up in pigtails. She walked up to Ed and asked "Hey big boy care to leave a tip." (Someone called him big!) "Um no; whoa didn't know someone could be that flexible with automail!" Ed said as she did a perfect upside down split, Edward soon grabbed Alphonse and got out of that place. After a few more minutes of searching, Al came back over after visiting a certain shady character on the street corner. Smoke was coming out of his armor and his eyes seemed bloodshot if that were even possible.

"Hey brother that man said I should sample some of his magic _SHROOOMMMSSSSS_. They amazing Brother; I also bought some magic jellybeans, and all I can say is that these sum good jellybeans man. Brother there's a leprechaun over there and he's trying to steal my jellybeans! He can't have them though cuz dey mine!" "Al I think you need to calm down." After Al been...destoned. They searched some more, until Al came to Ed after talking to a woman wearing too much makeup and not enough clothes. "Hey brother, that nice lady over said that she saw Lucifer go into the bar called Devil's Nest. She also said and I quote "If chu want ta go all da way I'm gonna need ta see mowre dem Lincolns." Ed just sighed and was glad that this search was over.


	14. Lucifer Meets Greed

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 14: Lucifer Meets Greed**

* * *

><p>Lucifer went into this bar after this weird man with a tail said that his master wanted to meet him. He figured since he was a Homunculus he didn't have anything to fear. The man had led him to the sewers, and he had been following him for a while. He was beginning to get tired when he saw a group of people up ahead. There were several strange looking people who were covered in tattoos; the sat against a pile of rubble, at the top of the pile was a man with black hair and shades. "Hello my name is Greed." He said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>The brothers walked into the bar and asked the bartender if he had seen anybody that fit Lucifer's description. "Yeah I saw him; he went down there in the sewers where Greed usually hangs out." The two Elrics looked at each other with fearful looks.<p>

"Al we've gotta hurry, last time we left someone we knew alone with Greed you nearly god raped, if that's even possible which I'm pretty sure it's not." The Elrics trudged through sewer water that was certainly filled with feces and other various waste products. "I just bought this height increasing- I mean totally normal shoes that don't do anything for my height, the other week." Ed said as Al gave him a look of disbelief, Edward pretended not to notice. They could just see a small light up ahead and could now barely start to make out voices...

* * *

><p>"Greed? Quite an odd name, hard to see somebody naming their child after a sin." Lucifer said leaning up against a nearby wall. "Well I guess you could say that I didn't exactly have the ideal dad, or should I say we didn't," Greed said with his signature grin. Lucifer gave a little scowl "What exactly are you saying?" "Greed!" Shouted Ed as he held up a torch with his one arm. They didn't exactly look like formidable foes; Ed with one arm and Al with major holes in his armor, looking like he could barely operate. "Well I'll be damn, if it ain't the Fullmetal Alchemist and his even more metal brother."<p>

Greed exclaimed as he leaned forward, clearly pleased with all that was going on. "News on the street is you're teamed up with the new Homunculus everybody's been talking about lately," said Greed as looked over at Lucifer. "And?" Ed said as he and Al pushed Lucifer behind them. "I don't really think that you're looking for a fight especially in your condition." "It seems that the fights have been finding us lately," Ed said while grinding his teeth. "Not my problem," Greed said as he dashed right between the two Elrics, and with his ultimate armor arm he shoved his arm through Lucifer's stomach.

* * *

><p>The bartender at the Devil's Nest was wiping down the bar, business was slow during the day so he was surprised when he saw two people come in. "Have you seen a man known as Greed around here?" said the woman as she twirled her hair with her finger. "Yeah he hangs out in the sewers below," he said pointing at the entrance to the sewers in the corner. "Thanks, c'mon Gluttony," Lust said as they made their way to the entrance. "Oh and one last thing," he said as they both turned around.<p>

The first shot blew everything above Lust's jaw off, the second hit Gluttony right in the stomach. The bartender reloaded his shotgun and hid it back underneath the bar. "Can't believe Greed paid me this much just to take care off two people, oh well not my loss." He turned back around when he heard the crackle of electricity. He was dumbfounded when he saw them both regenerating, "You really shouldn't have done that," said Lust as the man was sliced into pieces by a barrage of nails. They then continued their way down the path to the sewers.

* * *

><p>Lucifer made a sound like he was trying to suck in air, then he just coughed up blood. "Lucifer!" Ed and Al both screamed as they swung at Greed. He backed up as soon as he had shot out, "Time for the main event." Sparks went flying as the hole in Lucifer soon sealed up with lightning, a cruel grin spread across his face as he said "Miss me?" Greed's eyes widened in awe, "So this is the real Homunculus that everyone's been talking about." Demise lazily looked at Greed and scowled "Do I know you or something?" he said as he crossed his arms. "I'm afraid not, how about we change that though," Greed said as he smiled a cruel grin of his own.<p>

"I've seen you, you're fast, but I guarantee I'm faster," Demise said as red electricity danced around him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't care to fight you, in fact I'd like to join you," Greed said as he threw up his arms in protest. Demise blinked and said "What?" Greed smiled once more, "Chances are you don't know about your power, how about I show you." Greed carbonated both of his arms and then started to rip his chest apart along with his rib cage, soon the familiar glow of a Philosopher's stone appeared. "Grab it!" Greed said as he screamed in agony through clenched teeth. "What?" a dumbfounded Demise said.

"Grab it and eat it! I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Demise had no obligations to this; he ripped out the stone and swallowed it without hesitation. The tattooed people tensed and gave death glares when they saw this. Red electricity started spazzing out around Demise and his whole body suddenly carbonated into the ultimate amour. Ed and Al stood back in shock while Demise was checking out his new ability. "You now have my ability and I'm afraid that I'll be living inside you now," said a slowly decomposing Greed.

Demise soon learned how to decarbonize himself, and was quite obviously pleased with his new power. "You have to get out of here, we have some more siblings on their way here," said Greed as his arms decomposed, "I set up a few obstacles but that won't stall them for long." As if on cue a large _BOOM _went echoing through the tunnels. "See you need to get out of here, these guys will buy you some more time." Greed said as shook his head to his tattooed chimera thugs. "C'mon we have to get out of here," said Ed as he put his hand on Demise's shoulder.

"Yeah funny thing, it seems I can't take control of this body for more than a few minutes after all the head trauma I've had lately," said Demise as he bore his eyes through Al who was whistling a tune. "Lord Greed it was an honor to serve you," said one of the thugs as they bowed to the nearly eroded Greed who finally disappeared. They then ran off to where the sound of the explosion came from. "There's a train to Resembool that we should be able to make if we leave now," said Edward as they ran for the exit.

**-Chapter 14 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

Yay, another chapter out finally! I'm sure whatever people who are actually reading this story are happy, ecstatic even. I hope so. After all, I downloaded a program that spell checks for me because we're too lazy to go back and do it ourselves! Plus, after typing for who knows how long, we're bound to make mistakes. Also, Brandon wrote this chapter, so a round of applause for him. Sadly, we do not have an afterword. The whole _Al's Adventure in Da Ghetto_ thing was it. Anyways, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more~. I swear I'll actually write one of these chapters again eventually.


	15. Winry Receives an Unpleasant Surprsie

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 15: Winry Receives an Unpleasant Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yeah we know this is kind of late since you're supposed to do this at the beginning of the story but whatever. Blah, blah, blah we only own Lucifer, Demise, Louisenbarg, and Schvok, and a bunch of people in the next couple of chapters. And nearly everybody in the next story, little teaser but no spoilers.<strong>

* * *

><p>Winry had started off her morning by waking up, and then ate an outstanding breakfast made by Granny Pinako. She then got ready for the day by brushing her teeth and her hair, then changing her clothes and tying handkerchief around her head. She then fed Den and got to work on her new automail design, this one would have a chainsaw and rocket launchers! She was in oblivious paradise as she went to work; the only time she stopped was when she heard Den's excessive barking. She decided to see what all the racket was about; she opened up the door to see a familiar sign. Ed and Al walking up the driveway, she smiled at first until she realized that something was different. There was a third person, Al's armor had large holes in it and...<p>

**_HER BEAUTIFUL AUTOMAIL ARM WAS GONE!_** Ed saw her and gave her a wave; he smiled when he saw her running towards them. He then frowned when he saw the fire spewing out of her eyes and the giant wrench she started swinging. "Wait I can explain-" Ed said before he was interrupted by a wrench to the face. Ed went flying as confetti began falling from the sky and Al held up a sign that said _HOMERUN!_ A few minutes later they were all sitting in the living room and a bloody Ed explained the whole story.

A giant chibi Winry had been listening to the story the whole time with her giant metal wrench of death. "Fine I'll fix your automail, but it's gonna cost you extra because it's on such short notice!" Winry said as she pulled out a calculator and created a receipt that was 6 numbers long. She smiled evilly as Ed sighed "You're going to be the death of my bank account." Winry quickly switched over to an angelic smile as she began talking to Lucifer (btw Ed kind of left the part of Lucifer being a Homunculus out of the story). "So you've been traveling with Ed and Al in hope of remembering your past?"

Lucifer nodded; after all it wasn't entirely a lie. "Ed I don't know why you said that she looked like a transvestite donkey witch, she's very pretty," Lucifer said as Ed got nailed in the face with a tool box. He slid over next to Ed "Next time don't chain me up while we're traveling," he whispered. Granny Pinako walked into the room "C'mon we better get to working on that automail if you wanna be done before tomorrow," she said as she put her pipe in her mouth. Ed followed them into the work room, Lucifer and Al worked on fixing his armor with some spare scrap metal lying around.

"You're sure I can't add a bazooka to your automail?" Winry said as she pouted. "Just give him the damn regular one!" Pinako said through her pipe "Something that large would stunt his growth even more." Ed started shouting "Who the hell you calling so short that he's two dimensional, you midget bag of bones!" Pinako started to shout as well "Look who's talking you ungrateful half-pint!" These two argued back and forth for several minutes, so Winry decided to take advantage of this and go ahead and connect the nerves.

"Goddam-" Edward cried as he rubbed his shoulder where the automail and skin met. "I'm gonna get started in dinner," Pinako said as she left the room "We're having stew." She shouted so everyone could hear her. "Yeah stew!" Ed and Al both cried at this good news, Al and Lucifer were able to fix up his armor as good as new. The four teenagers mostly played with Den as the sun began to set. Pinako shouted when dinner was ready and they all rushed inside and freshened up. They then all sat around the kitchen table and began eating, except for Al who played with the abundance of cats that he had picked up throughout the day. After they ate they washed the dishes and then began to prepare for bed. They all said their goodnights and went off to bed; their sleep was peaceful and filled with dreams.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the streets of Central City was the infamous Gold Alchemist, walking back to his house after a lovely date with his girlfriend. It was a cloudy night so few strands of light illuminated the city, leaving it very hard to see since most of the street lights were off. He stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard footsteps behind him. He swerved around "Whose there?" he said as he whipped out a gold dagger. The street was completely empty except for him; his mind must have been playing tricks on him. He continued walking down the street except with a bit more haste.<p>

Two chains attached with handcuffs shot out of the alleyway next to him. They latched onto his wrists as they sent an electric shock through him. Momentarily unbalanced the cuffs pulled him into the dark alleyway; he was forced onto his knees as two sharp metal rods were thrust into his chest. Another shock that was extremely painful channeled through the rods and into his body. A man stepped up to him, his face obscured by the darkness. "Who are you? What do you want?" he cried his blood stained his shirt and began to pour out of his chest.

"What do we want?" the man said in an amused tone "We want to end the tyranny of the state alchemists." The man inserted another rod into his chest, causing him to scream out in pain. "And as for who we are, we're known as The Occult." another shockwave traveled through the rods except this time, it was lethal. "And we won't stop until every single one of you godforsaken alchemists is dead.

**-Chapter 15 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

So yeah, sorry for such a short chapter but it was pretty much just filler. Although I did end it with some foreshadowing of the next couple of chapters XD. And if you couldn't tell this is Brandon, I wrote this chapter if you couldn't tell. Sorry but no short for this chapter because this chapter was pretty much an afterword. There'll be plenty of action in the chapters to come if you couldn't tell. So please leave a review, show your friends, whatever and until next time see ya!


	16. The Occult

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 16: The Occult**

* * *

><p>Ed and Lucifer woke up early in the morning to the smell of breakfast; Al was too busy playing with cats to notice them. "Al what time is it?" said Ed as he stretched his new automail out. "I'd say early morning, maybe seven or eight am?" Al said as he looked outside through the window. "Good we should head back to Central before it gets too late," Ed said as he threw on some leather pants and his red jacket.<p>

"Fine with me," said Lucifer as he threw on his clothes as well. They ran downstairs to see Granny Pinako putting bacon and eggs on several plates. "Hey Granny is Winry up yet?" said Ed as he took a seat and began eating. "Not yet, she was up all night working on some new automail design. And God dammit Ed drink your milk!"

Ed responded to this statement with a HELL NO! Granny Pinako went all motherly on him and said "How else are you going to grow up big and strong-who am I kidding? I mean how else are you ever going to be normal size?!" Ed and Granny went back and forth for several minutes while Lucifer asked Al, "Are they always like this?"

Al thought back for a few moments before responding "Pretty much, it's their special way of showing that they care about each other...I guess." After all the breakfast had been eaten and all the insults been thrown at each other, they all stepped outside and began to say their goodbyes to Granny Pinako. "Are you sure you boys don't want me to wake Winry up?" Pinako said.

"Nah, let her sleep, she's been working all-nighters lately on my automail she needs a break," said Ed as the trio made their way down the driveway. Just as they started walking the top balcony doors flew open as Winry in all of her pajama and bed head glory ran out to the railing and called out to them "Be careful you three!" She said as she waved to them. Ed turned around and shouted "No promises."

They all laughed as Winry watched the three slowly get smaller and smaller off in the distance. A small melancholy smile spread across her face as she stepped back inside and got ready for the day. When they arrived at the train station they were delighted to see guards all around the area making sure no creepy men in trench coats got on. "Hopefully now that they've finally boosted security there won't be any more train hijackings." Ed mentioned as they took their seats on the train.

"I wouldn't count on it," Lucifer said as the train began to depart. Thankfully there were no terrorists on this train and they were finally able to enjoy a train ride for once in their life. Once they reached Central station they all collected their luggage and made their way towards Mustang's office. "I dread giving the report as nearly as much as I dread him," said a hunched over Ed. "Now brother you know you don't mean that" Al scolded. "You're right Al; I hate him a lot more than any report." The three reached Mustang's door as Ed ever so slowly opened the door.

The office looked like a tornado had come through, there were stacks of files and papers everywhere and the Colonel's head laid flat against the desk surrounded by paperwork. "Damn," exclaimed Ed when he saw the condition of the room. He walked over to what he presumed was a sleeping Roy Mustang and '_lightly' _slammed his new automail down with full force onto Mustang's head, sending papers flying from the force. Mustang slowly lifted his head as he glared at Ed, "I swear to God Fullmetal I would light your ass up if there wasn't so much damn paperwork in this office."

Ed sat down on the couch after Al moved a mountain of papers off of it. "Whoa somebody woke up on the wrong side of the office desk this morning," Ed said with a smirk. Roy cleared his throat as he said "I'm actually quite glad you showed up, I need you to investigate something for me." Ed groaned and replied with "I thought you wanted my report on the whole Braen Than situation."

Roy shook his head and responded "Not right now there's this big commotion going on and it's sending everyone into a panic." Ed tried to resist this assignment as much as he could and said "What about Maes? Why can't he do it?" Roy's eyes became suddenly dark and said through gritted teeth "He's... on vacation." Ed finally gave in and said "Fine what the hell do you need me to do now?" Roy began searching in the piles of papers for something as he said "Last night another state alchemist was murdered, the third one this week."

"Scar?" "We thought so at first but the way they were killed wasn't his style, their brains didn't splatter everywhere." Mustang made an "Aha!" sound as he pulled out something. "They were killed with electricity and last night confirmed our accusation." Mustang threw a photo at them and Ed caught it as it nearly touched the floor. The three inspected the picture; it had a dead body lying up against a wall that had two words spelled out across it in blood, "The Occult".

"What the hell is The Occult?" asked Ed. "The Occult," Mustang began "Is a group that is against state alchemists and the government. We don't know too much about them except for the fact that they have developed hi-tech weapons that are extremely effective against alchemy." Ed scanned the picture some more before finally throwing it down on the floor "What do you want us to do about it?"

Roy smiled and said "I'm glad you asked, as a matter of fact we've recently discovered a hideout in a sewer entrance near the river. I want you to go there and subdue them that way they can be arrested and brought in for questioning." Ed sighed and said "Fine we'll do your dirty work...again." The trio stood up and headed for the door until Mustang mentioned "Speaking of dirty work I suggest you hurry up, who knows what might be in sewer water right after lunch time?" The three shuddered and slightly stepped up their pace.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of walking, they ended up at the sewer, about thirty meters away from the river. "Well," he said, "If anything, they did pick a good place to hide, because we nearly missed it." "We? Don't you mean you missed it?" Lucifer teased. "What the hell are you talking about fool; I'm the one that saw it!" Ed said and smacked Lucifer. "Will you two stop fighting and focus on the mission?" Al said and the two did, albeit with some grumbling. The entrance to the sewers was a metal manhole cover, about six feet across.<p>

"Well, this does simplify getting you down their Al," Ed said with a grin, "Are you calling me fat!" Al said indignantly. "Obviously," Lucifer said, "Now let's get to work." Transmutation made quick work of the metal, and after a moment, they dropped down into the sewer, landing with a splash in the foul waters. "Damn it," Lucifer grumbled, "We'll smell of shit for weeks!" "Suck it up," Ed said and they waded out of the water and onto the small stone walkways that were on either side. "Was there any particular way that we were supposed to go?" Ed said.

"If you would look down, you could see the footprints, and then you would know which way to go you midget moron." Al clapped his hand over Ed's mouth to prevent him from screaming at Lucifer and alerting the Occult to their position. Once they were sure Ed had calmed down, Al let him got and they began to follow the footprints, following them through the maze-like sewer system. There were light bulbs placed at regular intervals, however, most of them were broken, burned out, or simply missing, so there wasn't much light in the tunnel.

They rounded a curve in the tunnel and immediately had to duck back around or be spotted by the group of men that were standing on the other side of the tunnel that they had turned on. Two of them held torches, but all six had guns strapped into their belts, and they were deep in conversation.

"So when's the new shipment of weapons arrive?" said the tall well-built man who had his back to them. "Sometime later this week, I hear we get a few more toys to play with." said one of the others who had a bleach blond Mohawk and many, many piercings. Another man standing next to him laughed and said "Lazar I suggest you calm down, The Mechanic may be creative but he is slower than hell."

"I suggest you show him respect after all he has created all off our weapons." "By the way where will the shipment arrive anyway?" asked Lazar. "It should be at the warehouse by the-"

Their heads whipped around as Lucifer let out a shout, as a rat has just crawled onto his shoe, shat on it, and proceeded to crawl up into his pants, it's sharp claws digging into his legs. "Dammit, get the hell offa me!" he screeched and smashed down at the rat. The men whipped out their guns and sent off three rapid rounds. They went wild, some splashing into the water, some into the walls.

However, where they hit the walls, electricity ripped through the rock, enough volts to tear it to dust. The wall that had given them cover was blown away, revealing a giant suit of armor, a short blonde, and a dirty blonde that was doing some kind of weird dance…. The men quickly reloaded their weapons and raised them again, taking aim at the trio. Lucifer grabbed the rat and chucked it at the men, and one of them shot reflexively, the round catching it square in its small body. Blue electricity crackled over its fur and it gave a massive twitch and hit the ground with a thump.

"I think we should run now," Ed suggested and sprinted off, heading back the way they had come, Al and Lucifer inches behind him. The men ran after, their shots going wild as their running upset their aim, causing most of the shots to go wide. A few came close enough that Ed and Lucifer could feel the electricity as it passed by, pulling at them, causing their hair to stand on end. They rounded a corner and Ed turned. He clapped his hands together and metal spears began to form out of the pipes that ran along the length of the walls. He tossed two to Al and Lucifer and kept two for himself and they backed up a bit.

The Occult members rounded the corner and two of them were hit in the chest with the spears, making them topple over onto two of their comrades, the weight of their dead bodies holding them down. The two other men ducked behind the wall and would occasionally look around the bend, sending off shots that the three were dodging. They turned around after reloading their guns only to find an empty tunnel. "Damn," one said, "Master will not be happy about this…."

All of a sudden, a small weight slammed down onto the two standing men, flattening them to the ground, pinning their guns underneath them. Ed smashed his automail fist into the jaw of one of the men, and Lucifer had the other in a headlock while Al proceeded to disarm the other two men. "Let go you pipsqueak!" One man shrieked and Ed's eye twitched and an aura of malice and anger was nearly visible around him. His head turned at almost an unnatural angle, his eyes were lit by a demonic fire, and his grin was pure evil.

"Pipsqueak?" He said his voice a hiss, "You'll be the pipsqueak when I chop your legs up and force you to eat them." The man paled as tried to break free of Ed's grasp but Ed punched him again and broke his arm. The man screeched in pain. "Nice," Lucifer said and knocked his guy out. All lifted the bodies off of the other two men and they leapt up, brandishing knives about the length of their forearms. On slash caught Al across his armored chest, the other on his left arm. "Hey!" Al yelled and swept his leg out, catching one in the ribs, cracking several and sending him splashing into sewage.

The other man swiped one final time and turned to run, but Lucifer transmuted a wall in front of him and then Ed created a fist of stone to come out of it and slam into his chest, effectively knocking him out. "I suppose someone will have to get the guy in the water..." Ed said, and he and Al pointedly looked at Lucifer. "Damn you," he growled and dropped into the knee-high water, holding his nose. He waded over to where the man had fallen and dragged him out of the water and they laid the four out next to each other. "Now how the hell are we going to get them up?" Ed said.

**-Chapter 16 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

….. Before you say it, yes, it has been a while since we've uploaded, but that is for legit reasons.

**1)** I have softball (this is Amanda btw)

**2)** We started high school and it's crazy

**3)** We have been very, very, very busy

**4)** We were uploading chapters every week so we required a small break… okay a large break but still.

Anyways, thank you for sticking with our story, and we will have more chapters out soon so please stay tuned for more!


	17. The Mechanic

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 17: The Mechanic-**

* * *

><p>The boys made their way back up to the surface where they found a payphone and called in the location of the thugs to the police. "Should we go back and wait for the military to show up?" Al asked. "I don't really care to go back down there and wait, besides" Ed said as he sniffed himself. "I think I could use a nice long shower." Lucifer looked over at him after wiping God knows what on the pavement off his shoe, "I second the motion."<p>

Our trio made their way back to the hotel and tried to wash away the filth and shame that had contaminated them down in the sewers. Alphonse had to use a wet cloth and soap to wash his armor, being especially careful around the seal. "You need to remember to dry yourself well, we don't want you rusted." Ed proclaimed as he stepped out of the bathroom, towel hugging at his waist. His hair was unbraided and was being given a good combing by its vertically challenged owner.

"So what are your plans about dinner?" Lucifer asked as he played with the corner of the decorative pillow on his bed. Edward sighed "I was thinking we could just order room service if this place has decent food." He looked over at Lucifer waiting for a response. "Sounds fine to me," Lucifer's sentence interrupted by a yawn. "Hopefully I'll stay awake long enough to eat."

The three followed out with their plans and had just a casual night; they all planned to go visit Mustang in the morning. He was sure that Mustang would want a review of today and Ed hoped that he would forget about the Braen Than report. Al woke them both up around 9:00 in the morning saying that it would be best not to keep Mustang waiting.

"I don't care if the Colonel is waiting for us on the front step of the building, I'll be damned if I let him interrupt my sleep!" After the usual morning protests from Ed were over with, him and Lucifer grabbed some bagels from a street vendor on their way to the office. When they arrived Lieutenant Hawkeye was just on her way leaving the building "The Colonel's been waiting for you boys." She said through a casual smirk.

"Where are you on your way to?" Ed asked since she was dressed in quite revealing clothing. A button-up shirt that barely covered her shoulders and a skirt that the boys were sure that Mustang would have been overjoyed to see. "I'm on my way to bring Armstrong back from the underground bunker in the desert that we had him in." Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Is this still about that whole fangirl thing?"

Riza merely nodded her head and sighed "Apparently whatever series they were fans of ended and now they're all obsessed over bakers and hunting." That would explain the unnaturally large crowd that was around the street vendor, most of them had bows were asking something about a _"Peeta"._ They said their goodbyes and made towards Mustang's office. When Ed swung open the door he was greeted by a Mustang who was..._smiling_?

_'This can't be good,'_ they all thought in unison. "Boys! I've been waiting on you, there's very important news that you deserve to know about." They were all a little off set with the whole Happy Colonel thing going on here so they sat a good 5 feet away from his desk. "And just what news would that be Colonel?" Alphonse carefully asked.

"Those men that you detained have told us some very interesting things after we... 'asked' them very politely." Mustang said as he wiped a bit of left over blood from his hand onto the desk. "Is it just me or does it feel like we haven't been here in a YEAR, I know we were just here yesterday but it feels like it's been an abnormally **LONG** time since we've been here." Ed said as he was checking the calendar.

"What news was it again Colonel?" Alphonse asked as his brother became fixated with the calendar. "It seems we've know where the person who creates all of the Occult's weapons is located, they call him the Mechanic." Roy explained as he was looking over the confession reports. "I think I do remember them mentioning him in one of their conversations," Lucifer said as he began wadding up papers and throwing them at Ed.

"Yes, well he has a hideout right here in this city and if we can capture him that means no more weapons for the Occult." Roy said as he pulled out a map. Ed had to take a quick break from his paper ball fight with Lucifer to ask "What do you mean by _we_?" This is where Roy's smile began to make sense "By we, of course I mean _YOU_."

* * *

><p>Mustang had sent the boys to some sort of rundown factory that had once been a military owned weapons facility. "You would honestly think that they would get a tad bit more creative," Ed said as they jumped over the fence that blocked off the area. "I suppose it is an ideal area if you plan on making weapons though," Lucifer explained as they scouted the area. They were quite surprised by the lack of security on the outside but something told them that it would have drawn attention.<p>

"I don't suppose you want to just go through the front door?" asked Alphonse as they reached the front. "I think that'd be a tad bit too obvious, besides if we come in from the top we should have an easier time getting the drop on them." Ed said as they climbed their way up to the roof using old pipes and transmuted footholds. When they reached the top they all had to be careful not to step on any broken glass from the skylights of the building.

Peering down into one of the rooms they saw a conveyor belt with multiple people assembling weapons. The majority of which were guns but a few looked like grenades or batons, odd shaped items that the boys were sure were probably lethal. "Well how do you suggest we get down without drawing attention to ourselves?" Lucifer asked. "That's just it, don't worry I've got a plan" Ed said with a grin. "Al you don't exactly take damage from falling right?" Alphonse's eyes widened, "Why would you ask that brother?"

* * *

><p>Alphonse fell crashing down on top of the middle of the conveyor, effectively smashing it while sending weapons flying in every direction. The workers were stunned momentarily which was when Lucifer and Ed decided to transmute their way below using a moving piece of rock. Some of the workers grabbed for some of the guns but thanks to Alphonse the majority of them had been crushed in the fall. Lucifer grabbed someone and threw them across the room right into a group that had been just trying to get up off the ground. Alphonse used his unnaturally large fists to smash several people with one punch, while Ed had his classic automail blade to attack people with.<p>

Some of the workers managed to get ahold of some guns that still worked, sending jets of white-hot flames and bolts of bluish electricity through the air. Ed dropped down to the ground, a burst of fire shooting through the air where he had been moments before. Ed grimaced at the scorching heat but clapped his hands together and pressed them onto the ground, sending a wave of rock to the origin of the flames.

There was a cry of surprise and the flames disappeared, flying up into the air as the man was knocked backwards. Al whipped around, a long metal spear in his hands and he smashed men over their heads, the electricity doing nothing to him. The flames were slightly more effective, mainly because if the armor got too hot, it would melt and probably destroy the seal, but Al fought through them.

Lucifer jumped over the head of some man and smashed a crowbar into the head of another, spinning back around to kick the other man's legs out from under him. With a clap and a press of his hands, rock shifted over the man's appendages, locking him onto the ground. One of the workers snatched a grenade off of a table and ripped the pin out before running straight towards Ed.

"Brother, behind you!" Al yelled and Ed turned. He back flipped through the air and landed in a crouch. He clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground, causing a small dome to rise up and encase the man. Al turned back to his enemy and swept the spear sideways, catching one man in the side and throwing him into several more, causing them all to sprawl on the ground. Lucifer sealed them to the ground, along with several who were still standing, causing the floor to rise up and encase them from their shoulders down.

The warehouse grew quiet except for the curses of the trapped men and Ed and Lucifer's hard breath. "_That_ was your grand plan?" Lucifer said after a moment. "That has to be the worst plan I've seen in a while." Ed rolled his eyes, "I'd love to see you come up with something better on the spot like that."

In the midst of their argument they failed to notice a grenade roll right between them until Alphonse shouted "Watch out!" Jolts of electricity went flying through the air, Al was unaffected but for Edward and Lucifer they fell to the ground, spasming as electricity traveled through their bodies. "Brother!" Alphonse cried.

"How odd," a voice from behind croaked. Al turned around with his brother still in his hands to see an old man that was barely Ed's height and was covered with liver spots. He had a few strands of white hair on his nearly bald head and was wearing a lab coat that was covered in stains from oil and other mechanical fluids. He had thick rimmed glasses and behind the lenses were glazed-over eyes that were the color of milk.

"That grenade should have at least stunned you if not knocked you unconscious," he said looking at Alphonse with a curious glance. "No matter" he said as he raised one of his arms. Al didn't notice it earlier but now in the pale moonlight he could clearly see that both of the man's arms were made out of automail. This automail was different though, it was covered with wires, gears, and gauges. Electricity flowed around his raised hand as he aimed towards Alphonse; gauges began reacting as fluid flowed through tubes. Al dropped Ed and raised his arms instinctively in self-defense, although when the lightning touched his armor nothing happened. Common sense took over and Alphonse put down his arms and stood up, fists clenched.

"You must be the Mechanic, aka Otto von Cooper" Al said as he scowled. The Mechanic tilted his head as he stared at Alphonse with wide eyes "I see you know a bit about me, but I have to ask just; _how _were you immune to my attack?" Alphonse stood there refusing to answer the question until finally the Mechanic said "Unless you don't have a body..." Al looked away from the man who had a grin beginning to spread.

"That's it isn't it, which means that the boy with the automail," he said as looked over at Ed who was still knocked out. "You boys did the forbidden deed! Nikolov will certainly want to meet you three!" He cackled as he coughed up phlegm. "It doesn't matter sense you can't hurt me!" Alphonse cried as he slapped his hands together and touched the ground and...nothing happened. "What?" Al said as he tried again and again until he looked over to see the Mechanic laughing quietly to himself.

"Your alchemy won't work here, not after that grenade. You see the electricity from the grenade altered the chemical structure of the material it came into contact with, so unless you happen to be an electricity alchemist than you might as well save your energy." Al stood back up and readied his fists "I don't need alchemy to defeat you!" he shouted. "Let's just see about that," the Mechanic said as he picked up a large spiked ball with one hand that looked like Al could barely carry with both.

Al leapt backwards as the ball came crashing down in the place where he had stood mere moments before. He dodged to the right and rolled away as the Mechanic rushed after him, swinging the flail, a mad gleam in his milky eyes. Al knew that if he could find a place to stand still, the man would be unable to find him; surely the cataracts that thickly covered his eyes would make him reliant on his hearing. But Al was unsure whether he would be able to get into a position where he could do that.

Al grabbed his discarded spear and brought it up to sweep the ball away before lunging in for an attack of his own. The Mechanic raised an automail arm and Al only managed to hit the hard metal instead of the man's body or the things that covered the arm. He leapt backwards again as the Mechanic swung the flail back around. Al dodged back several more feet and then felt a jolt as the back of his foot caught, sending him sprawling backwards. The Mechanic laughed, insanity touching his laughter as he approached, gloating over an easy victory.

"Now," the Mechanic hissed, "Hold still and I may make this quick." He brought the flail down. The spiked metal ball met the concrete floor as Alphonse rolled out of harm's way. Al scrambled to his feet and snatched his spear back up, barely managing to block the man's next blow. Al caught the chain around the shaft of his spear.

Before the Mechanic could move, Al quickly tangled the chain around the spear and ripped it from the old man's hands, throwing the spear and the flail far away. "Surrender old man," Al said, "I really don't want to have to kill you." The man smirked maliciously and raised his hands; palms facing Al. Al heard two soft clicks.

He jerked back just in time for twin jets of flames to burst out from the Mechanics hands towards him. Al dropped to the ground, the little ponytail on the back of his helmet getting singed as he dropped into a crouch and swept his leg through the air, knocking the man's legs out from underneath him. The Mechanic gave a shout of alarm and fell to the floor, the flames going up into the air and then out.

Al stood and planted a foot on the man's chest; his eyes were shut and his breathing was slow, like that of someone unconscious. Al made to lift his foot but the man's eyes flared open and the Mechanic grabbed Al's foot. Blue electricity raced along Al's body to no effect. Al crouched down and punched the man in the head. "Stay down."

Al had no more problems with the old man and soon the military arrived to arrest the Occult members. Ed and Lucifer regained consciousness around the same time and Al filled them in on everything that had occurred.

The majority of the thugs were going to be taken into normal prison, most of them would be interrogated first to see if there was anything else the military could discover. The Mechanic however was going to be taken to a special maximum security prison that held some of the most dangerous criminals in all of Amestris.

The trio began leaving while the authorities were still documentation and collecting evidence including the weapon shipments. Their names would no doubly be left out of this report as Mustang would take all the credit, Ed might be mentioned but would most likely not be considered anything major in this takeover. They were used to it by now; most State Alchemists did the dirty work and were only given credit if something bad had occurred or if they did it without orders. Simply pawns on a chessboard that were used without hesitation and could most likely be replaced easily.

They made their way back to the Hotel, talking about the mission they just completed. It didn't matter how boastful their celebration talk became, all of their eyes would linger just a little longer on each person they passed by that night. After all, they could never be certain of who wasn't a member of the Occult.

**-Chapter 17 END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWORD<strong>

Hi. You guys are probably pretty made right? Don't be! And whatever you do, don't track us down and destroy our homes and beat us because of the hiatus. But we're back now, and that's what matters. Summer has started, which means we'll have more time to write! School, tumblr, and various other occurrences prohibited us from being able to write for so long, but now we shall continue! Comments are appreciated!


	18. Those Mysterious Figures

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 18: Those Mysterious Figures-**

* * *

><p>The Mechanic had been taken to Capitol Prison, every major terrorist or criminal that had committed a crime that threatened the country had been taken here. He had been imprisoned in a cell in the West Wing of the Prison, his cell had been standard except for the fact that he was on constant surveillance. He always had two guards waiting by the cell door and he had been given his own little hallway outside of the cell, due to the fact that he was the most recent dangerous criminal.<p>

They had taken his automail away; there was no doubt that it was being examined in case the military decided that it wanted to invest in automail weaponry. At the moment he was just an old man with a brilliant mind but lacking the limbs to put it to use. Although he did not worry, he simply sat and waited. For the Mechanic knew just what was going to occur now that he had been imprisoned.

* * *

><p>The guards waiting in the West Wing had no way of knowing what was happening, and even as they saw the gas pump through the ventilation system they were already unconscious before they could do anything. The two figures came out of their hiding spot in an abandoned cell, gas masks hugging their faces.<p>

They were dressed head to toe in skin tight dark material, it fit around their bodies such in a way that it did not restrict movement. The only obstacles in the way between them and the Mechanic were two hallways filled with a small amount of guards.

They didn't risk contaminating those air filters due to worry of accidentally damaging the Mechanic in the process. Standing right outside the door they both looked at one another and nodded simultaneously. Busting down the door and charging gave them the element of surprise, and with each punch to a guard a slight zapping sound could be heard.

The duo's gloves could deliver the power of a high voltage charge when it came into contact with something, effectively knocking the guards out. The two guards in the next hallway began talking and footsteps could be heard from their direction. As soon as the guards stepped through the doorway they were grabbed and electrocuted. The duo then made their way to the Mechanic's cell, "It's about time you got here" he grumbled in his old voice.

One of the two reached towards the bars with their hands, the bars began to glow red hot and bent open with ease. The other person reached inside their bag and pulled out the Mechanic's automail arms, it had been a bit of a detour but it had been necessary. They helped the old man reattach his arms and began to make their way to the exit of the prison, stepping over unconscious bodies on their way.

* * *

><p>The boys arrived at the office the next morning to find the place in complete and utter chaos. Phones were constantly ringing, people with paperwork were running in every direction, and cries of panic could be heard throughout the entire building. The three of them exchanged looks of worry as they tried to weave their way past the crowded messes.<p>

They entered Mustang's office fearing the news that they would be given upon arrival. The Colonel was trying to fill out two papers at once using one hand each, "I didn't know you were ambidextrous." Alphonse said. "I'm not," Roy said as he moved on to the next set of papers. "So either the King Bradley is dropping by for a visit or something really bad happened," Ed said as he took a spot on the couch.

"Last night the Mechanic was broken out of Capitol Prison," Mustang said as sweat dripped down his forehead from the speed of his writing. "**_WHAT_**!" the three boys all exclaimed in unison. "That place is supposed to be, like, impenetrable!" Ed shouted. "Well as we all learned from last night, it most definitely is **NOT**."

Al shook his head and asked "But how?" The Colonel took a quick break from his paperwork to look up at him "We barely have a few eye witness accounts but from what we've been able to investigate they put gas in the ventilation system throughout the prison. Then two masked people took out several guards with ease and freed the Mechanic." Mustang slammed his head down on the table when a woman walked in with another cart full of paperwork.

"Any clue as to who these people were?" Lucifer asked. Mustang raised his head up and said "No not yet anyway, but whoever they were they were highly trained fighters/martial artists." "Well is there anything we can do?" Ed asked. Mustang simply sighed "Go back to the hotel and do whatever. Just stay in the city in case we hear any news about the Occult." "Will do" Edward said as they made their way out of the Colonel's office.

* * *

><p>The Mechanic walked through the doorway to the throne room while being escorted by the masked duo. Nikolov always had fancied being the leader so even though they were at the bottom of a sewer system there was a throne that they had been able to steal from some collector of ancient things. In said throne sat its owner, shrouded in the darkness from the small amount of light being casted from behind him.<p>

"Good to see you're back in one piece," Nikolov said as his shadowy figure shifted to look at the old man. "Yes, it was quite the setback being ambushed like that. In the end I do suppose that I found something worthwhile in the experience." The Mechanic said while watching water drip down from the stone ceiling. "Oh? And what per say would that be?"

The Mechanic smiled with his chapped lips, "Some boys who I think you would have an interest in meeting. They are alchemists who have done what is necessary in order to get your curiosity." Nikolov suddenly jerked his head; the Mechanic knew there was surprise in the other man's eyes even if he couldn't see it. "Is that so?" he mused.

He brought up a finger and pointed it at the duo, "You two; find these boys and bring them to me. Not necessarily unharmed but definitely not broken." he explained in a demanding tone. The two merely nodded their heads and began walking away to fulfill the orders that they had been given.

* * *

><p>Ed, Al, and Lucifer sat in the hotel room, boredom eating away ate them. It had been nearly an hour since they had returned after visiting Mustang, and they had <em>nothing<em> to do. All the papers had been gone over; all of the notes had been compared and reviewed; the two alchemy books they carried with them had been read thousands of times over; everything relevant to the Occult and the Mechanic had been picked over, discussed, and cursed to the deepest pits of Hell. Lucifer kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ed, can we go outside!" Lucifer moaned, bored thick in his voice. "No," Ed's answer was immediate, even though he was absorbed in the same papers he had been reading for the last twenty minutes. He had already read through them twice and was working on them a third time, trying to find any connections, clues, _anything_ that might give them a lead on the Occult and the Mechanic. Silence descended upon them once more.

Minutes ticked by, the ticking of the clock the only noise in the room aside from the shuffle of paper and the soft breathing from Ed and Lucifer. The window blew inwards, shattering as two pairs of boot-clad feet connected to it. Two masculine-looking people crouched on the floor, clad from head to toe in black, only their eyes showing.

One held a long dagger in each hand, with throwing needles tucked into a sash around his waist. The other held dual swords. Their gloves appeared to be a little strange, with blue and red lines twisting around in the palms. The three boys shot up, Ed's papers falling to the ground, the couch flipping over as Al stood.

Ed clapped his hands together, his automail arm sprouting a blade. Lucifer grabbed a lamp, transmuting it into a trident-like spear, except the two side prongs were smaller and were only slightly curved forwards. Al looked around for a weapon and when he could not find something that could be transmuted into a sturdy weapon, he grabbed the coffee table. The five males stood there for a moment, each waiting for the enemy to make the first move.

Somebody knocked on the door, "Room service!" The maid let herself in, wheeling a cart in. She stared at the scene before her and then slowly backed out, leaving the cart in the room, before she ran down the hall screaming. Al lunged for the cart, snatching the frame and sending the contents flying towards the two mystery men before charging at them, cart raised high.

He swung down, narrowly missing the man to the right. They leapt away, hitting the ground and rolling. Ed and Lucifer leapt into the fight, Lucifer going to the right, Ed to the left. Ed let out a small battle cry, slamming his blade into the side of the man's head. The man's eyes went wide and he crumpled, holding his head and groaning in pain, stunned from the force of the blow.

Lucifer and Al cornered the other man and Al swung the cart down, causing it to dent as it connected with his head. The man crumpled like his partner. "Go on, go on, let's get moving before they get back up," Ed ordered, hustling his brother and Lucifer out of the room.

They swiftly moved through the halls and ended up in an elevator. They were on the eighth floor. The doors slide shut and Ed slammed on the lobby button. "What's the point of taking the _elevator_ when the stairs are literally _ten feet away_?! You know, like _smart_ people would!" Lucifer seethed. Ed punched him in response.

They stood there in silence, watching the floors tick down. The muzak version of Beethoven's _Symphony No. 5 in C Minor_ was playing. The atmosphere of the elevator was slightly awkward, considering Al took up ninety percent of the elevator, leaving Lucifer and Ed to squish themselves in the corners and hope to hell Al didn't move.

The meter hit landing and the doors slowly opened and the boys pushed Al out with all their might and fell to the ground gasping. "I will never again ride in an elevator with Al!" he proclaimed. "Let's talk more about that later and focus on getting the hell out of here," Ed said and they stood, running towards the door and bursting out onto the street.

Al looked around and got inside the nearest car, the valet barely had time to get out. Ed jumped into the passenger seat, while Lucifer hopped in the back. Al had never driven a car in the past but it looked like he was going to have to learn fast as he saw the two masked men exit the hotel. Al pressed his foot on the gas but it took a while to accelerate due to the fact that Al was gigantic and could barely fit. They took off down the road, driving as fast as traffic would allow.

"Remind me again, why are you the one who's driving?" Ed asked as he looked over to his brother. "Because your legs are too small to reach the pedals" Al explained while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Who the hell are you calling so small that he gravitates towards _dust_!" Ed started screeching. "Guys I don't think we have time to argue," Lucifer said as he pointed out the back window.

The two masked people were weaving in and out of traffic on steam-punkish motorcycles. "Are there even motorcycles in this Anime?!" Ed exclaimed with great surprise. "Hey the writers do what they want; we've seen that in the past." Al said as he tried his best to swerve in and out of oncoming traffic.

"I'm not sure if this legal but it's the best bet we got," Lucifer said as he stuck his hand out the window and transmuted the ground behind them into a wall. They all let out a huge sigh of relief with the immediate threat having come and gone. Then the next thing they hear is a giant explosion as they turn around.

Apparently not only did this people have motorcycles, but they had **_WEAPONS_** on these motorcycles. So they had blown apart the wall that Lucifer had transmuted with electrical charges. "We have to even the playing field," Ed shouted as he clapped his hands together and touched the car. The car instantly became sleek with some weird ass design on it, not to mention the fact that there was a machine gun on top of the car that Ed grabbed a hold of.

"Eat lead you crazy bastards," he muttered, pulling the trigger. People dove to either side and ducked down in an effort to avoid the barrage of bullets that spiraled through the air. The two masked people split up, the taller going to Ed's right, and the shorter going to the left. Ed quickly turned the gun to the shorter figure, the closer of the two and began to fire.

Lucifer stuck his head out of the top of the car, pieces of scrap metal in his hands. He began to transmute them and chuck them at the other masked man. "Transmute me some grenades!" Ed yelled. Lucifer ducked back down into the car just as Al jerked the car sharply, throwing Ed and his aim off. By the time he had corrected himself, the streets had more or less cleared of people but not cars, and their pursuers were starting to close in.

Lucifer popped back up, his arms full of grenades. He started pulling pins out, lobbing them through the air at the figures. They swerved around the arc of the grenades or knocked away the ones that got close enough. The larger of the two pursuers was drawing closer now. The street behind them was decimated, filled with smoke, debris, pieces of cars and buildings, and cracked pavement.

Lucifer took his last two grenades and threw them, one after the other, one at each pursuer. Both sailed over the masked men's heads. "Damn it," Lucifer cursed. The figures began to fire their own weapons, grenades and bullets flying through the air towards them. Ed transmuted the machine gun into a thick shield to block most of the bullet, leaving Lucifer to transmute walls and stone hands to block the grenades.

The front of the smaller man's motorcycle began to shift, one of the plates rising up to reveal a massive gun with ten barrels. "Gatling!" Ed screamed and threw himself down into the car. He and Lucifer transmuted the back of the car, making it thicker and tougher than before as bullet slammed into the reinforced steel. Explosions sounded; they were trying to blow their way through the car. "How the hell have you guys not died up to this point?!" Lucifer yelled. "No idea! Pure luck really! Ed yelled back.

It looked like they were not losing their attackers anytime soon, so they had to rethink out a new plan and fast. Al turned hard onto a new road to buy some more time "Brother what did you make the weapons out off?" Al asked.

"Nothing important really, just some stuff from the braking system. Why do you ask?" Al's glowing eyes widened as he proceeded to shout "Because this is a dead end street!" The boys turned to see that it ended in a railing that led out to the river that ran through town. The attackers were still firing as Al kept swerving through people and street vendors as pastries flew onto the windshield. Al turned on the windshield wipers in an almost comical way to reveal the near crash that would soon happen.

"Trust me on this!" Lucifer shouted as he touched the side of the car and allowed the transmutation to travel through the ground and create a ramp. Al had no choice but to drive right up the ramp as he went soaring across the river "There's no way we're gonna make it!" he shouted. "We don't need to!" Lucifer said as he transmuted the water beneath them into ice. The attackers weren't about to risk taking the ramp, forcing them to stop at the end of the rail. Al kept driving for another minute or so while they caught their breath.

"What the hell was all that about?" Ed exclaimed through heavy breathes. "Be damned if I know," Lucifer said as he planned out a way to a canal station so they could be back on land. "I guess I just report it in as usual?" Ed said although their experience had been anything but usual.

**-Chapter 18 END-**

* * *

><p>Hello to all of our readers, some of who might hopefully drop a review. Or two. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. Anyways, yet another chapter out for you, our wonderful readers, to read! We hope you've enjoyed and can hold on for the next chapter!<p> 


	19. The Other Flame Alchemist

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 19: The Other Flame Alchemist-**

* * *

><p>Our loveable trio made their way back to the office for what felt like the tenth time that week. "We might as well move into the damn place" Ed grumbled as they walked in. The chaos from earlier was still present but had been toned down a bit, they could easily make it to Mustang's office without the fear of drowning in paperwork. As soon as they walked in a wave of papers flew out, "Speaking of drowning in paperwork", Lucifer thought to himself.<p>

"What is it this time Fullmetal? Can't you see I'm up to my neck with paperwork?" Roy said furiously as he began on a new stack. "Some damn _idiots_ got into a car fight with some Occult members and took out most of Central's roads in the process!"

The three of them looked at each other as a nervous sweat began to form "You see, about that..." Ed began. Mustang raised a questioning eyebrow as an unseen rage began to form deep in the pits of his soul; if he had one that is. After the long and quite awkward, explanation that the three of them had to give to the Colonel, Lieutenant Havok ran in.

"Sir we've tracked down a large shipment of Occult weapons that are scheduled to be delivered tonight in the abandoned warehouses by the docks!" The Colonel proceeded to groan "More paperwork, yay." He looked at the still nervous trio and said "Well since you three have chained me to my office with paperwork; it looks like you all will have to deal with this shipment."

After a short instant of look exchanging Lucifer spoke up "We'd be more than happy to take care of the mission." The Elrics nodded in agreement which allowed Havok to intervene "I'll get you boys caught up with the details in the other room"

* * *

><p>The boys found the place easy enough, WAREHOUSE 8 was written in big bold letters on the front of the place. Ed checked his pocket watch "11:00" he said as he closed the metal accessory. "The exact time they told us to be here." he said as they scouted the area out, they began to hear footsteps from inside the rusty old building.<p>

"Let's get this show on the road," Ed said, menace in his voice as he cracked his knuckles. They transmuted various things lying around into weapons of choice; Ed turned his automail into a blade. Lucifer ended up wielding a spear while Al transmuted a trident.

Without preamble Ed kicked the doors to the warehouse open and leapt at the nearest man, catching him upside the head and sending him crumpling to the ground. Lucifer and Al rushed in, swinging their weapons. Lucifer caught one man in the back, knocking him to the ground, before he turned and thrust the spearhead into one of the Occult member's leg. He rammed the spear all the way through, letting it fall from his grasp, transmuting the ends to the ground so that the man couldn't escape.

Al swept the trident through the air, knocking the legs out from underneath three of the Occult before clapping his hands to the ground. Rock began to flow over their arms and legs, pinning them into the concrete. Al grasped his trident and without rising from his crouch, he spun and knocked another man down. Ed slammed his fist into the face of an Occult member and ducked as a kick flew over his head.

"Stupid beansprout," one of the men hissed and Ed felt a vein burst. "Who the hell are you calling so small that he's always mistaken for a freckle!?" Ed slammed his hands onto the ground, blue lights flying through the air as the ground shifted before a fist formed and slammed into the man, knocking him on his back twenty feet away.

He easily dodged a punch and grabbed the man's arm, swinging him around and around, using his captive to knock down the rest of the Occult before throwing the man on the floor. Ed stood, eyes dark, an evil aura flowing around him, nostrils flaring, "_Anybody else?"_ he hissed menacingly. "Brother, I think you got them all…" Al said after a moment.

"Well that went smoother than expected," Lucifer said as he dropped his weapon on the ground. "You think that they would put some more people on a shipment this large." Al said. A wave of fire flew by a cargo crate that Edward was standing next to, causing him to ultimately flip his shit. "Sweet baby Jesus!" he cried out in alarm.

"Oh Mustang where are you?" taunted a feminine voice as another blast of flames went by the crate. The three of them exchanged astonished looks as they ran out into the middle of the warehouse where there was no large cargo to obscure their vision.

In the open there was a tall woman, sleek in frame, wearing tight leather pants and a jacket. Her long black hair easily went past her shoulders and nearly down to her waist, not to exclude the fact that she was wearing an eye patch over her right eye. The woman's look quickly went to the trio followed by disappointment spreading across her face.

"Dammit! I was told that Roy Mustang would be here tonight; who the hell are you three morons?" she exclaimed with obvious displeasure. "He got caught up at the office, and if you wouldn't mind telling me the name of the person who decided to throw fucking FIRE at my FACE?!" Ed shouted.

The lady merely laughed and said "The name's Madison Campbell, I wish I could say that I cared about your names but you'll be dead soon so it doesn't really matter." Ed's eyebrows furrowed as he said "I'll have you know that you're talking to the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Madison's mood changed after that statement "You state alchemists are all the same; you forget that they're other alchemists out there who are easily as good as you if not better!" Al looked at her before saying "You mentioned the Colonel earlier, how exactly is it that you know him?" Ed gave out a little sigh due to the fact that he was pissed that they were all still talking and not beating the shit out of the crazy fire lady.

Madison gave out a small laugh, "We were rivals back in the day, both competing for the position of Flame Alchemist. Then he went and took all the secrets that crazy Hawkeye scientist gave him. I was deemed "irrelevant" after he demonstrated his new skill and was kicked out of the program." Her voice was heavy with bitterness as she explained this; she kept staring into thin air as if the memory had manifested itself there.

"But now thanks to Nikolov I've surpassed that perverted cheater!" she said as she pulled out a lighter. A small transmutation circle was etched into the side of said lighter; she opened it to allow a long coil of fire to spew out. The flame wrapped around her body, resting on the skin but not burning it. "But how is that possible?" Lucifer asked in shock. The Elrics were both too surprised to say anything, eliciting a laugh from Ms. Campbell.

"Fire can no longer hurt me, all for the small price of this beauty," she tapped the eye patch resting on what they presumed to empty space. Ed swallowed hard "Who did you try to bring back?" Another laughed was provoked by that question "No one really," she said. "What?!" Alphonse asked.

"There was no one in particular I wanted to bring back. After Mustang had won the position of state alchemist I was broken, Nikolov found me and told me what I needed to do if I was going to exact my revenge. So one human transmutation later and I was the perfect being for flame alchemy. Which reminds me, why the hell am I telling you this when I'm about to kill you all?"

Madison lashed out with her whip of fire at the three of them; they all ducked and rolled out of the way. Ed ran straight for her since he still had his automail ready to strike with. She aimed her lighter at Edward as a small flash of light of was followed by a roar of flames. "Shit!" he cried out as he flew behind a crate for protection.

Lucifer followed up with Ed's attack with a large spear, he swung down from above at her. Madison jumped back and unleashed another inferno, forcing Lucifer to roll behind the same cargo that Ed was currently hiding behind. "You know for a homunculus you sure don't take the amount of hits that you could!" Ed shouted over the sound of Madison's roaring flames.

"I don't think you would want to deal with Demise again, besides I don't think I can take anymore head injuries!" Lucifer cried back. Al joined the two behind their little fort and said "I don't mean to interrupt but what exactly are your plans for this fight." Ed shrugged his shoulders and then said in a worried voice "Why aren't we shouting anymore?" The trio got burned with realization as Madison showed up next to them and unleashed a barrage of fire balls.

Ed slammed his hands down onto the ground and a wall of rock sprang up between them and Madison. The flames hungrily ate at the stone, licking around the edges of the rock and edging their way towards the trio. They scrambled to their feet and took off in different directions; Al going left, Ed going straight, and Lucifer going right.

"Now, now boys, this makes my job _so_ much harder than it needs to be. Just come out here so that way I can quickly burn you all into little crisps," Madison called out through the warehouse. Her head whipped around at the sound of rocks clattering on the ground and she sent a whip of flame snapping in the direction of the noise.

Ed, Al, and Lucifer clapped their hands onto the ground together, transmuting different things, glad that the distraction had worked. A spear shot from the ground in front of Ed, catching Madison's hand and sending the lighter high into the air. Blue electricity shot its way through the ground and sent a ripple throughout the ground underneath Madison's feet, knocking her to the ground. Al formed a spear and together they rushed up to Madison, spear point at throat. "So," Ed said, "Where shall we start?"

Madison's eyes were filled with fury but she soon smirked which threw the Elrics off guard. From the ceiling dropped the two masked figures from earlier that day, one lunged at Ed while the other at Lucifer. A single touch was all that was needed for electricity to flow through both of their bodies, rendering them unconscious.

"What?" Al cried in shock, one of the masked figures somersaulted over to Alphonse and quickly began wrapping a chain around him. Al tried to fight back but when the other one got involved it became obvious that there was no hope. Al was restrained and couldn't break free from his shackles despite how hard he tried. Madison picked her handy dandy lighter up off of the ground and said "Looks like we're all going to pay Nikolov a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 19 END-<strong>

Yet another chapter has come and gone and it seems like now we only have about five billion chapters left to go! Thanks to those who continue to read _The Demise Saga_! Slowly but surely we're gaining momentum in the chapter-writing once more. The next chapter shall arrive soon! Until then, stay tuned for more! Also, our afterword shorts shall be returning! Eventually!

On an off-note, one of our friends has asked us to advertise his livestream channels:

.tv/thealwaysproject

.tv/legendoflink4


	20. The Alchemy of Alchemy

**The Demise Saga**

**-Chapter 20: The Alchemy of Alchemy-**

* * *

><p>Lucifer was the first to wake up, most likely due to the fact that he was a homunculus. His arms were bound behind his back due to some sturdy rope tying that had been used. The trio was in the back of a van to add pedophilic distaste to the already unpleasant experience. Al was still tied the same way that the masked ninja freaks had left him.<p>

"You're finally awake" he said to Lucifer. "Yeah, where are they taking us?" Lucifer asked as he kicked Ed awake. "I'm assuming to the meet the head of the operation." Al explained from what he overheard Madison say. "This might be exactly what we wanted" Ed said hopefully as he quickly caught on to the current conversation. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the remark "Except we're kind of TIED UP in case you didn't notice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ed said, "I'm sure we'll figure something out!" Lucifer deadpanned at him, "Are you so sure? I mean, they tied us so that we can't maneuver our hands for alchemy."

Ed opened his mouth to retort and then closed it with a glare. "Oh shut up, you just _had_ to point out a somewhat major design flaw." Al shook his head with a sigh, "Can't you two stop fighting for five seconds so that we can figure out how to get out of here?" Lucifer and Ed's heads whipped towards him and Al could almost see the fires in their eyes, daring him to say another word. "If your brain wasn't as small as your body you would have realized that we're kind of screwed Ed."

Ed jolted up to his feet, face red and steam pouring from his ears, "Who the hell are you calling a subatomic particle?!" Lucifer stood up and dodged as Ed aimed a kick at him. Ed chased Lucifer around the confined space of the van and Al sat in the corner, wondering how the hell the two of them had not yet managed to kill each other. There was a screeching sound and Ed and Lucifer slammed into the back wall.

There was the sound of two doors opening and closing and then the doors to the back of the van were jerked open. The two men stood there silently, the taller one on the right, the shorter on the left. The former motioned for them to clamber out of the vehicle. Both pulled out objects that looked suspiciously like Tasers from their pockets immediately after.

The three boys slowly climbed out of the back of the van. Ed shot a glare at the shorter man which earned him a kick in the side, just above his hip. He was yanked up off the ground by the taller of the two and shoved forwards. They were in a dead end alleyway, littered with trash and only God knew what else. They made their way down to the end of the alley, where a large heap of wooden crates and picked-through trash bags had been piled up.

The shorter man knelt down beside the pile and pressed his fingers into one of the bricks beside the pile. There was a soft rumble and the sound of gears and slowly the rubbish heap slid a few feet to the side, revealing a steep staircase with torches places periodically on the sides. The short man went down first and grabbed a torch. Al discreetly kicked Ed, trying to dissuade him from any plans he might have stored up his sleeve and Ed simply shook his head in reply; he didn't have any ideas.

The taller man nudged the three forwards with not-so-gentle kicks to the backs. The walked down the steps and the taller man sealed the stairwell behind them. They were left in the gloom of the stairwell with two strange men dressed in black, incapable of creating even a single weapon.

* * *

><p>They walked for what seemed like hours down the staircase. Sometimes it was straight and carried on like that for ages; the longest straight stretch had been three hundred and forty-eight steps. Other times it spiraled down into the unknown. Other times it curved gently from one side to the other. Still other times they ended up going up instead of down. The result was that the trio had not even a clue as to where they might be located beneath the city.<p>

After what easily could have been three to four hours they arrived at the end of the endless stairs. The trio stood at the final landing, a door in front of them, stairs behind. The door was made of stone with a design chiseled into it. They had carved an alchemical circle into the stone; one for human transmutation.

The taller man pressed his hand to a stone in the wall and blue light pooled out from beneath his fingers. With a rumble and the sound of gears the door rose up, revealing what lay beyond. The two men pushed the trio forwards and shock rocked all three boys as they marveled in what was revealed.

The floor was made of white tiles, each inscribed with various runes and words in hundreds of different languages, both dead and current. The ceiling arched high overhead, made of stone supported by black pillars that depicted images of chimeras, alchemy, transmutation, homunculi, and more.

All throughout the room there were tables and cages, each holding a different experiment. One had a massive slab of lead with a pile of gold bars lying on the floor beside the table. Another had a cage with a chimera in it; it was talking, mumbling to itself as it gazed balefully at them.

There were test tubes and beakers filled with fluids and substances of all kinds; some emitted a fair glow, others steamed, some fizzed, and one seemed to be almost solid and appearing to be almost _breathing_ of all things. Another table held stacks of paper and books with an easel beside of it; someone was sketching out an alchemical circle that Ed, Al, and Lucifer couldn't recognize.

Most of the tables held pieces of equipment that looked like it would be used for automail, just with a few add-ons. There were retractable Taser-like prongs sticking out of the joints of one automail arm. Another was similar to the Mechanics, although it was bigger and crackled with electricity every few moments. Another had dozens of tiny alchemical circles painted on it, each one different, ranging from ice alchemy to fire to simple creation.

Ed, Al, and Lucifer were all speechless with wonder and shock; this was everything but what they were expecting. The two men dragged them through the room, past the failed experiments, past the automail equipment, past the talking chimera, and past the tubs that held components like sulphur, ammonia, and other such compounds. The men took the trio to the far door and slammed it shut behind them.

The stench hit their nose immediately; they were in a sewage tunnel. Ed gagged, "For the love of God, you'd think you guys would have done something about this when you first built the place." "Well," Lucifer interjected, "To be honest, I was expecting _this_ more than what we saw back there." Ed and Al nodded in agreement. The shorter man brought the side of his hand down on their heads, the message clear; silence or unconsciousness, your pick.

They traveled through the sewage tunnels, turning at seemingly random points. Luckily they didn't have to wade in sewage; _that_ would have pissed Ed off more than he already was. Eventually they came to a door that held a carving that was a replica of that on the Portal of Truth. The shorter man knocked on the door. With deliberately slow movement, the door rose up, allowing light to spill out and reach the young alchemists. "Welcome Fullmetal Alchemist. I am Nikolov Braginski."

* * *

><p>Before them stood a tall man who was large in figure. He wasn't fat but had broad shoulders that gave him a wide appearance. His dark brown hair nearly covered his eyes as the bangs moved slightly as he walked around the throne room. The suit he was currently wearing was clean and spiff despite the current fact that they were in the bloody sewers.<p>

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said with false warmness. Ed could smell the charade a mile away yet continued to play along with it "Quite the place you've got here, although I'm not a huge fan of the smell." Ed mentioned as they were brought into the center of the dimly lit room.

"Yes well, we sacrificed smell for secrecy. Not too many places one can hide an operation this big in a city so populated." Nikolov explained as he took his seat on the throne, the doors that resembled the Truth were shut behind the trio.

"Is this supposed to be some alchemist's paradise and you their ever so humble king?" Lucifer spat out with ersatz kindness so sweet it was sickening. Nikolov smirked at the remark while tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I merely wish to see science progress as fast as it possibly can, yet the government seems to focus on slowing it down if it doesn't suit their needs. The day alchemy stopped advancing is the day that morality was brought into question. Of course morals mean nothing to the government behind closed doors, but still they lack the imagination needed to take science in a new direction. I'm simply the leader of the new direction its taking, making sure the necessary steps are taken in order to see it reach its full potential."

Ed gave out a little laugh that caused their masked captives to turn. "You ever heard of a guy called Braen Than? Cause' boy would you and him make on heck of a couple." Ed said with a chuckle while looking directly at Nikolov.

"Fullmetal I'm offended that you could even compare me to such a lunatic. Braen was hardly anything more than some deranged cultist and most likely some child rapist. The only decent thing he ever did was get killed by you three which resulted in most of his remaining followers joining my group." Nikolov put on an expression of caricature insult as he said this.

"Besides he never actually used his Philosopher's Stone for anything decent, simply used it to create magic tricks that weren't even that good." The trio took interest when he mentioned the Stone. "Are you suggesting that you have a Philosopher's Stone?" Alphonse inquired. A grin broke across Nikolov's face "Why yes and I've done things that I didn't think were possible with the power it's given me." Nikolov clapped his hands which informed some guards on the other side of one of the doors to come in.

"A little demonstration perhaps?" he said as the guards brought in a man who was handcuffed with a gag in his mouth. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Toxic Alchemist. Rumor has it that if he can touch it then he can make it poisonous, one of the most highly trained State Alchemists left." The man's skin was tan and his red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing ragged clothes that had clearly seen some wear and tear in their time.

He was brought before Nikolov in the center of the room; the trio remained silent out of pure wonder as to what might happen. It was quite obvious that the man wanted to kill Nikolov as he was trying his best to free himself from the restraints. Nikolov brought up a hand and put his palm to the man's forehead, fingers resting on top of his head.

Red electricity circled around them in one of the brightest displays of alchemy that they had ever seen. After the transmutation was completed nothing seemed different "Release him of his binds" Nikolov ordered. The trio was taken aback in the shock from the statement. The guards did as they were told and when it was complete the man shouted, "You stupid fool, I'll kill you for locking me up in here!"

He grabbed a rock and scratched a transmutation circle in the ground with lightning fast speed. He slammed his hands down onto the ground for what surely would be a devastating attack. Nothing happened. The man tensed for a moment before trying again, and again, and again. Nothing happened. "But how is it possible?" The man asked in pure horror.

Nikolov gave one of his big shit eating grins again before saying "It's quite simple to be honest. This is the alchemy of alchemy." Ed's eyes were wide with shock while he stuttered "W-What?" Nikolov did not take his eyes off of the man before him, "Simply take the alchemical skills of one person and add them to another's. I took your powers and in the end made my own that much stronger."

The man was shaking out of the pure shock he was experiencing. "Now let's see what that little transmutation circle would've done, shall we?" Nikolov said as red electricity flowed around them. Large boils appeared on the man's body as he gave out a terrified scream, his face began to redden and puff up.

"Ah you were planning to infect me with a disease, clever, clever. This causes parts of the body to extremely swell, until eventually the virus itself takes over the lungs and causes them to swell until you can no longer breathe." As if on cue the man's racket ceased as he fell to the ground motionless "Even though the virus was accelerated at an extreme rate the pain was still excruciating." Nikolov said as he kicked the dead body off to the side.

Our trio stood in horror after the events that had just taken place before them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 20 END-<strong>

Welcome back to yet another chapter of _The Demise Saga_! So glad to have you here~ More uploads shall be coming shortly so do not fret! Also we will eventually get around to updating _Those That Dwell in Darkness_. Eventually… hah, hah, hah, that's a good joke. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.


End file.
